Mengejar Cinta Sehun
by ukesehuNlOveRs
Summary: Sehun yang baik dan manis menjadi rebutan beberapa lelaki manly yang berusaha mendapatkan hatinya. Tapi karena sikap netral Sehun para seme jadi uring-uringan menebak isi hatinya. [KaiHun, HanHun, ChanHun, KrisHun, TaoHun/ Sho-Ai / RnR]
1. KaiHun Part

**Mengejar Cinta Sehun**

**Pair : KaiHun, HanHun, KrisHun, Chanhun**

**Chapter 1 by : Rilakkumahun**

**.**

**.**

**Appetizer Fiction. KaiHun Part,**

**.**

**.**

.Sehun itu baik hati. Dulu sewaktu masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama teman-temannya sering sekali memanfaatkannya untuk membawakan tumpukan tugas ke ruangan _seonsaengnim_. Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali saja, namun hampir setiap ada tugas yang harus diantarkan ke ruangan _seonsaengnim_ maka Sehun selalu berakhir dengan tumpukan buku yang hampir menutupi jalannya. Pernah sekali, saat hari tengah hujan Sehun melintasi koridor panjang untuk sampai ke ruangan yang ditujunya. Namun, yang terjadi adalah dirinya terjerembab jatuh dengan buku-buku yang berserakan disekitarnya. Tidak ada siswa atau siswi lain yang melintas disana selain dirinya, jadi ketika itu dengan menahan sakit pada pinggulnya dirinya menyusun buku-buku itu seperti sebelumnya.

Sekarang pun sama. Hal-hal macam itu seperti sudah berteman baik dengannya.

Tetapi, Sehun itu manis. Kulitnya putih seperti salju dan akan berbintik saat ia merasa dingin. Maka dari itu, setiap musim dingin tiba ibunya selalu membekalinya dengan banyak sekali baju hangat. Bibirnya merah dan sangat mungil, ketika bingung maka dia akan menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap penuh tanya. Rambutnya halus berwarna coklat madu, ia sudah lumayan lama tidak memotong rambutnya dan sekarang mereka tumbuh semakin panjang beberapa diantaranya bahkan menutupi matanya. Omong-omong tentang matanya, Sehun itu terlihat lucu dengan kedua mata sipitnya. Akan menyipit saat ia tersenyum dan akan menghilang saat ia tertawa. Itu salah satu bagian paling difavoritkan oleh beberapa orang yang menyukainya.

Dan satu yang paling penting dia itu primadona. Tapi, ia tidak pernah sadar akan hal itu.

.

Deskripsi bagaimana Oh Sehun tidak berhenti sampai disana. Ia sangat menyukai anak anjing namun, ibunya tak pernah sampai hati memberikannya izin untuk merawat salah satu dari mereka. Merengek seperti apapun Sehun tidak akan diberikan izin memelihara seekorpun puppy. Ibunya selalu akan berkata bahwa_ 'bayi tidak boleh memelihara bayi'._

Tapi, setelah mengenal salah seorang seniornya di _Senior High School_ keinginannya untuk merasakan bagaimana memelihara puppy akhirnya kesampaian.

Berawal dari seniornya yang bernama Kim Jongin itu memberikan bantuan padanya saat kesulitan membawa tumpukan buku untuk dikumpulkan dan kedekatan yang seperti air sungai mengalir terjadi antara dirinya dan Jongin. Jongin itu lelaki yang sangat baik itu sebabnya Sehun betah dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mau makan, makanan dariku _hyung_?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang semula bertumpu diatas lututnya yang tertekuk, sambil terus mencoba memberikan makanan pada anak anjing milik Jongin.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah memberikan mereka makan saat aku belum datang?" Sehun menuding, tapi tidak menuding juga _sih_. Nada bicaranya bahkan jauh dari kata menuding.

"Mereka kelaparan Hunna jadi aku memberikan mereka makan" Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun. Menggendong salah satu dari puppy miliknya. Jongin punya tiga anak anjing tapi Sehun lebih menyukai salah satu dari mereka yang berwarna putih. Lebih mirip dengannya.

"Kenapa? Mereka jadi menolak memakan makanan dariku!"

"Maafkan aku ya?" Tangan Jongin terangkat mengelus kepala Sehun, merasakan betapa halusnya helaian surai Sehun. _Aduh_ kenapa Sehun manis sekali _sih_?

Sehun hanya menuruti Jongin saja setelahnya. Jongin sudah minta maaf padanya masa dia tidak memaafkannya _sih_? Padahal ia juga sedikit merasa kesal, bagaimanapun juga kan bagian memberi makan adalah bagiannya.

"_Jang-ah_ kemari, aku bawakan banyak sekali makanan untukmu!" Sehun berseru semangat masih tetap pada usahanya membuat mereka menerima makanan darinya. Namun, tetap saja dirinya diabaikan. Dan berakhir dengan rengutan tak suka darinya.

Itu adalah salah satu cobaan untuk Jongin.

"Hei jangan paksa mereka untuk makan Sehun, mereka bisa memuntahkannya nanti"

Sehun berdiri dari posisinya, diam saja sampai beberapa saat, hanya menatap kebawah dimana beberapa anak anjing Jongin bermain-main dikakinya. Jongin paham bagaimana perasaan pemuda manis yang berada tak jauh darinya. Namun, melihat bagaimana dirinya dengan wajah masam seperti itu justru terlihat sangat lucu.

Tapi akhirnya Jongin meletakan _Janggu_ dilantai membiarkannya bermain bersama temannya. Dan mendekati Sehun untuk menghiburnya dengan sesuatu yang ia sukai. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Jongin tahu apa-apa yang Sehun sukai. Sejak awal Sehun masuk di sekolah yang sama dengannya Jongin bahkan sudah mencari tahu tentangnya. Ia terlihat sangat lucu saat tidak dapat menemukan dimana kelasnya ketika itu.

"Hey, aku punya beberapa bungkus ramen? Kau mau?"

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya Sehun mengikuti Jongin, memasak satu bungkus ramen untuk mereka berdua. Jongin bilang _sih_ dia tidak begitu lapar makanya mengusulkan untuk memasak satu ramen. Padahal kenyataannya adalah dirinya yang ingin makan satu mangkuk dengan Sehun, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin tersenyum tidak jelas.

Beberapa menit yang lalu kebisingan yang memenuhi ruang dapur hanya bunyi dentingan antara peralatan masak. Namun kemudian suara meringis Sehun terdengar. Akibat tidak ahli dalam memotong sayuran, jemari telunjuknya terluka karena teriris pisau yang dipegangnya. Refleknya adalah Sehun membawa jarinya yang terluka kedalam mulut dan menghisapnya.

"Jangan menghisapnya seperti itu Sehun" Jongin panik, padahal Sehun sudah berhenti meringis. Seperti yang baru saja Sehun lakukan, pemuda tan itu membawa jemari tangan Sehun kedalam mulutnya, menghisap darah yang belum berhenti keluar.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, pipinya merona malu.

Sedangkan Jongin jadi salah tingkah.

_Oke_ bukan maksudnya untuk mencuri kesempatan pada Sehun. Hanya saja Sehun yang terluka 'kan membuatnya panik. Jadi menurut pendapatnya semua sah-sah saja. Tapi kalau berfikir soal menghisap jari Sehun yang terluka setelah sebelumnya Sehun melakukan hal yang sama pada jemarinya, itu sama saja dengan ciuman tidak langsung 'kan? Pantas rongga mulut Jongin terasa manis. Bilang saja Jongin berlebihan dia tidak peduli sama sekali.

Sehun yang lugu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa hati Jongin sedang berdebar tidak terkendali. Menikmati pemandangan seperti Sehun yang tengah merona saat ini. Tuhan benar-benar giat sekali memberikan Jongin cobaan berat. Andai Sehun tahu Jongin menaruh hati padanya sejak dulu, pasti Jongin lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat Jongin yang pura-pura keren tengah menunggu Sehun untuk menjemputnya berangkat bersama ke sekolah, seorang lelaki berumur dua puluh tahunan keatas menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak santai. Menatapnya dari bawah keatas seperti dia ini seorang pencuri saja. _Cih_. Badan kecil begitu kok menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang?

"Siapa kau?" Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Mungkin tidak perlu. Aku juga tidak butuh jawaban darimu. Tapi berdiri didepan rumah Sehun dengan pose sok keren itu mengganggu pemandangan indahku"

Kini gantian Jongin yang mengangkat alisnya. Pose sok keren katanya? _Ha ha _bukan sok keren, Jongin memang keren dari sejak dikandung ibunya.

"Biar ku tebak, -kau pasti salah satu orang yang menyukai Sehun 'kan?" Pria itu menambahkan sambil melipat tangannya didada dia kembali berkata dan menatap Jongin. "Tapi maaf Sehun tidak akan suka pria macam kau"

_What the-_ seenaknya saja pria pendek dihadapannya ini berkata. Jongin bahkan cukup -oke sangat tampan untuk ukuran seorang pria berusia belum sampai dua puluh. "Aku mulai bertanya-tanya memangnya kau fikir dirimu tampan?"

_Uh_- Pria tadi mengangkat sebelah alisnya -lagi. "Kau bertanya hal yang seharusnya sangat terlihat oleh indramu. Kecuali kalau kau buta"

Jongin menggeretakan giginya. Oh jadi pria dihadapannya ini salah satu lawannya dalam mendapatkan Sehun. "Coba perhatikan tubuh pendekmu! Mana bisa kau melindungi Sehun dengan postur tubuh kurcaci macam itu" Oke Jongin cukup senang mengatakan hal tadi. Faktanya pria yang sejak tadi menjatuhkannya, terdiam dan terlihat marah. Jongin menyeringai,

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Hyung mengenal Jongin Hyung" Sehun mengerutkan kening bingung, ia berjalan mendekati Jongin. Menatap lelaki dengan kaos oblong disebelah Jongin.

"Hyung tidak sama sekali mengenal pria yang sejak tadi berpose sok keren didepan rumahmu ini Sehuna"

Lelaki ini benar-benar. Jongin jadi menampakkan wajah flat begini.

"Benar Hunna aku juga tidak kenal pria yang sejak tadi sok kenal padaku ini"

Jongin dan pria tadi bertatap, wajah mereka datar tapi jauh didalam mata keduanya petir _imaginer_ tengah terhubung. Keduanya menyimpulkan bahwa masing-masing dari mereka adalah lawan yang harus dijatuhkan.

"Kalian cepat sekali akrab!" Suara Sehun memutuskan tatapan menantang Jongin dan pria itu. _Thumbs up _yang dilakukan Sehun malah akan membuat keduanya tumbang. Karena Sehun melakukannya dengan wajah kelewat manis dan senyum bahagia.

"Berikan _Hyung_ kecupan dulu sebelum kau berangkat"

_Hah!?_

Jongin membulatkan matanya menatap bagaimana bibir manis Sehun menempel pada pipi lelaki tadi. _Damn it-_ Sehun melakukannya dengan suka rela? Astaga padahal Jongin saja sama sekali tidak berani menyentuh Sehun lebih dari mengusap kepalanya. Dan sekarang apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Lelaki ini benar-benar menyatakan perang padanya.

.

.

.

"Jongin _Hyung_ ingin mengajakku keluar malam nanti?"

Jongin mengangguk. Menatap Sehun dengan harapan dia tidak menghancurkan perasaan bahagia Jongin dengan menolak ajakannya kali ini. Jongin sudah cukup kenyang ditolak Sehun saat dia mengajak pemuda manis itu untuk keluar -ia mengasumsikannya sebagai kencan-

"Bagaimana?"

Jongin harap-harap cemas, Sehun malah berfikir terlalu lama.

Dan Sehun mengangguk, Jongin rasa dirinya tidak akan bisa menahan perasaan bahagianya yang terlalu meluap-luap saat ini. Beberapa siswa atau siswi yang melintasi koridor menatap aneh Jongin. Jadi, Kim Jongin yang terkenal berandalan bisa menjadi begitu bodoh juga seperti saat ini. Dan itu karena Oh Sehun, siswa pendiam yang kurang terkenal pada awalnya tetapi jadi sangat terkenal saat dua _sunbae_ dari Klub yang berbeda sering sekali bermaksud melakukan pemodusan padanya.

Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka merasa kasihan pada Jongin, karena Sehun selalu terlihat sangat baik pada siapapun. Jongin lebih terlihat seperti tengah diberikan harapan tak pasti dari Sehun.

.

.

.

Jadi, maksud Jongin membawa kencan Sehun itu, adalah pergi ke _Namsan_ Tower dan menaiki kereta gantung, untung-untung sih kejadian terkunci didalam kereta gantung seperti dalam drama boys over flower terjadi padanya. Dia pasti akan jadi laki-laki paling bahagia karena bisa menghabiskan waktu semalaman penuh hanya dengan Sehun.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya berdebar-debar. Ditambah lagi lingkaran tangan Sehun pada pinggangnya, ia sebenarnya sengaja melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Jongin tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sehun tidak pernah ke _Namsan_ Tower sebelum ini. Jongin tersenyum mendengar seruan kagum dari namja manis disebelahnya itu. "Kau suka?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum lima jari. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa _Namsan_ Tower seperti ini!"

"Kau benar-benar belum pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Jongin melihat Sehun menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar lucu Sehun"

"Hyung berfikir aku lucu?"

Sangat lucu ketika kau bertanya dengan wajah dan ekspresi semacam itu. "Tentu saja. Itu sebabnya aku sangat menyukaimu!"

Sehun lagi-lagi merona dan itu lagi-lagi karena Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin kelihatannya santai saja padahal jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. "Kau ingin naik kereta gantung?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Kenapa jadi canggung begini?

.

.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak pernah memiliki masalah tentang Sehun yang tidak mengetahui perasaannya. Ia hanya merasa ingin terus berada disekitarnya dan menempatkan kepentingan Sehun diatas kepentingannya sendiri. Pernah sekali saat seragam Sehun basah karena salah seorang temannya dengan sengaja membuatnya tercebur kedalam kolam renang. Jongin diam-diam membelikannya sebuah seragam baru lengkap dan meletakannya didalam loker Sehun.

Sehun mungkin dengan baiknya tidak melakukan perhitungan apapun dengan temannya itu dan memaafkannya dengan cepat. Namun, tidak begitu dengan Jongin. Dia turun tangan sendiri untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepada orang itu.

Jongin mungkin adalah berandalan yang ditakuti hampir semua murid. Dia membolos saat pelajaran. Hanya tertidur saat terpaksa menghadiri kelas. Tapi, ia akan bersikap sangat manis dihadapan Sehun. Contohnya seperti saat ini.

Dia menyampirkan mantel yang dipakainya pada tubuh Sehun saat melihatnya menggosokan kedua tangannya dan terlihat bergetar. Membelikannya kopi hangat untuk membuatnya merasa baikan. Bahkan tidak ragu untuk memeluknya meskipun disana tidak hanya ada mereka berdua.

"_Hyung_ tidak perlu, aku tahu kau juga kedinginan 'kan?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi, udaranya sedingin ini tidak mungkin kau baik-baik saja!"

"Aku cukup baik dalam udara dingin" Jongin menoleh pada Sehun. "Eh -hei kenapa kulitmu berbintik?"

Sehun melenguh terkejut. "Astaga! Jangan lihat aku ini memalukan!" Sehun menutupi wajahnya. Menyembunyikannya dari Jongin. Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah. Jadi, kulitnya akan memerah dan berbintik saat kedinginan? Kenapa dia jadi berfikir itu lucu ya?

"Aku benci kebiasaanku yang seperti ini!" Sehun bergumam didalam kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Jongin malah mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun terdiam, melepaskan kedua tangannya dan menatap Jongin yang berada dekat sekali dengannya. Eh? Ia tahu _sih_ Jongin itu tampan. Tapi tidak tahu kalau terlihat luar biasa tampan dari jarak sedekat ini. _Kok_ dia merona karena Jongin terus _sih_?

"Hei lihat pertunjukan kembang apinya sudah mulai!"

Dan atensinya yang sebelumnya terpaku pada Jongin kemudian beralih pada letupan berwarna-warni yang memenuhi langit malam saat itu.

Jongin tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

.

Dan keesokan paginya, ketika Sehun membuka lokernya ia menemukan setangkai bunga dan sekotak coklat yang diberi pita dan terlihat sangat manis. Matanya berbinar ketika tahu bahwa itu adalah coklat kesukaannya. Saat baru saja akan mengambilnya dirinya dikejutkan dengan sebuah note yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Ia menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Membuka note yang terlipat itu untuk membaca isinya. Mungkin saja sebuah petunjuk soal siapa orang yang memberikan bunga dan coklat ini padanya. Tapi ia terperangah setelahnya. Bagaimana tidak jika isinya patut membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengenai artinya.

.

_Hey manis, aku rasa aku berniat melamarmu setelah ini._

.

Heh. Apa?

.

.

.

**-to be continued**

**AN :**

**Hallo saya hadir di chapter pertama, ada yang tau siapa saya? Rilakkumahun sepertinya kurang terkenal haha -_-**

**Maaf ya kalau ini kurang sweet atau kurang enak/? dibaca. Sungguh saya sedang terdampar di pedalaman. -_-**

**Oke saatnya memberitahukan bagaimana cara mainnya. Mau tau gmna sistem yang kita sepakatin?**

**Nah, author ch pertama memilih author selanjutnya dengan cara acak alias suka-suka dia buat lanjutin next chap, dan begitu seterusnya dengan catatan kalau author setelahnya itu ga boleh bawain pair yang sama dgn author sebelumnya, karena temanya beberapa seme yang ngerebutin Sehun. Tapi..tapi..tapi, pair itu boleh dibawain setelah udh berselang, tiga atau empat chapter (setiap pair kebagian dua chap). Itu yg menyebabkan saya harus muncul di ch. pertama, karena saya harus nulis KaiHun. -_-**

**Oia ini bukan hidangan utama, karena satu dan lain hal hidangan utamanya harus tertunda dari yang sudah diperkirakan. **

**Mari kita saling melengkapi dengan saling memberi masukan~**

**P.S : Kuberikan tugas selanjutnya untukmu, Kim Hyun Mi~**


	2. HanHun Part

**Mengejar Cinta Sehun**

**Pair: KaiHun, HanHun, KrisHun, TaoHun, ChanHun**

**Chapter II by: Kim HyunMi**

**.**

**.**

**HanHun Part**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara derap langkah menggema dilorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak 15 menit lalu. Hanya ada beberapa yang mengikuti ekskul saja yang masih ada dilingkungan sekolah. Sehun mengeratkan tali ranselnya semakin mempercepat langkahnya ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur saja. Sehun memang penakut apalagi dengan keadaan gelap dan sepi seperti sakarang. Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya, karna keadaan sekolah yang sepi dan lorong yang gelap membuatnya takut. _Ughh_ dia jadi menyesal tak menerima ajakan Jongin untuk pulang bersama saja kalau tau begini. Salahkan wali kelasnya yang menyuruhnya menyimpan buku keperputakaan dahulu hingga membuatnya harus pulang terlambat. Sehun ingin menangis saja rasanya kalau begini.

"Huuhhhh.." sehun menghela nafas lega saat dirinya sudah sampai digerbang sekolahnya. setidaknya ia tak perlu takut lagi. sehun bersiap melangkahkan kakinya sebelum sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Sehunnie.." panggil seorang namja cantik dengan senyum manis tercetak dibibir tipisnya.

"Luhan Hyung." _Namja_ yang dipanggil Luhan Hyung itu berjalan menghampiri Sehun masih dengan senyum manis tercetak dibibir tipisnya. "Ayo kuantar pulang, tapi kita jalan-jalan dulu oke." Ajak luhan dan langsung mendapat anggukan semangat dari _namja _manis yang labih tinggi dari Luhan itu. Luhan mengusak rambut Sehun gemas lalu menuntun _namja_ manis itu menuju mobilnya, membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan disusul dirinya menuju pintu kemudi.

Luhan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Diliriknya Sehun melalui kaca mobilnya, saat ini Sehun tengah memperhatikan pemandangan melalui kaca mobil Luhan. Terkadang ia tersenyum melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu, namun kadang juga wajahnya berubahnya merengut. Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sehun. Dimatanya Sehun itu _namja _yang polos dan lugu. Pribadi yang baik terhadap siapapun, Sehun juga sangat menggemaskan apalagi ketika namja itu merengek menginginkan _bubble tea_, minuman favoritnya. Bagaimana mata sipitnya memohon dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing yang minta dikasihani, membuat siapa saja akan luluh dengan tatapan itu termasuk Luhan.

Sehun berusia 4tahun dibawah Luhan. Sehun juga sangat manja terhadap Luhan. Sehun selalu menunjukkan sisi manjanya kepada Luhan. Luhan juga selalu ada untuk Sehun. Mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak 3tahun lalu. Dimata Sehun, Luhan itu sudah seperti _Hyung_ baginya. Karna Luhan selalu menolongnya, Luhan juga sangat baik terhadapnya dan Luhan juga selalu membantunya saat ia tak bisa mengerjakan PRnya. Ck. Pokoknya Luhan itu _Hyung_ yang sempurna _deh_ buat Sehun.

Namun satu yang tak Sehun sadari dibalik setiap perlakuan dan perhatian Luhan terhadapnya. Sejujurnya jauh didalam hatinya, Luhan memiliki perasaan Lebih terhadap Sehun. Bukan hanya sekedar _Hyung-Dongsaeng_. Namun karna Sehun itu sangat polos –_atau bodoh_- hingga _namja_ manis itu tak menyadari perasaan 'lebih' Luhan terhadapnya. Karna bagi Sehun setiap perlakuan baik Luhan terhadapnya itu hanya lah sebatas perhatian _Hyung_ kepada _Dongsaeng_nya. Ck terlalu polos.

"Sehunnie bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Kau pasti lapar kan?" sehun mengangguk dengan semangat membuat Luhan tertawa geli. Luhan kemudian menlajukan mobilnya menuju restoran jepang yang memang kesukaan Sehun. Selama direstoran mereka banyak berbincang tentang banyak hal, mulai dari kesibukan masing-masing dan hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting untuk dibahas. Namun, sesuatu yang tidak pentingpun akan menjadi penting bagi Luhan yang memang menyukai Sehun. apapun akan _namja_ itu lakukan asal ia bisa selalu bersama Sehun.

"Sehunnie minggu besok ada acara tidak?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Saat ini mereka sedang Melihat sunset diSungai Han. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan, namja manis itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan tangannya berada didagunya seolah berfikir. "Sepertinya tidak, kenapa?" Tanya sehun balik, menatap Luhan dengan polosnya membuat Luhan memekik dalam hati betapa menggemaskannya _namja_ dihadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama, bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan lagi menatap sehun penuh harap. Sehun Nampak berfikir sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju membuat Luhan tersenyum senang. "Aku akan menjemputmu jam 9 pagi, kau harus berdandan yang cantik ne?" pinta Luhan.

"Yakk aku ini tampan Hyung~.." rajuk Sehun, namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal namun malah terkesan imut dan menggemaskan. Membuat Luhan tak kuasa untuk mencubit pipi namja dihadapannya itu.

"OMO Kyeoptaaa~.." luhan mencubit pipi sehun gemas membuat Sehun mengaduh keaskitan.

"Yaakk Hyungie~~.." ringis Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan yang ada dipipinya, namun ternyata namja keturunan china itu enggan melepaskan cubitannya. Tapi melihat mimic wajah Sehun yang memelas kepadanya membuatnya tak tega kemudian melepaskan cubitannya. Dilihatnya pipi Sehun yang memerah karna cubitannya yang terlalu keras. Uhh dia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan Hyung ne?" pinta Luhan, sehun memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut kesal, dan pipinya terasa panas karna cubitan Luhan barusan.

"Uhh kau menyebalkan Hyung, sakit tahu." Sungut sehun kesal, sehun mengelus pipinya yang dicubit Luhan tadi.

"Yayaya maafkan Hyung ne Sehunnie…" mohon luhan dengan wajah memelasnya namun sehun mengabaikannya. "Maafkan Hyung yaa, nanti Hyung traktir _bubble tea_ sepuasnya asal kau memaafkan Hyung nee…"

Mata sehun berbinar mendengar kata _bubble tea sepuasnya_. Sehun membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan dengan penuh semangat.

"Hyung tidak bohong kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Melihat Luhan yang menganggukkan kepalanya membuat mata sipitnya semakin berbinar.

"Asal kau memaafkan Hyung.."

"tentu saja aku memaafkan Hyung.." dengan itu sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan menuju kedai _bubble tea_ minuman favorite nya. Sementara Luhan hanya pasrah saja saat sehun menariknya dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan. Dan _ughh~ _katakan selamat tinggal kepada uang sakunya untuk mentraktir Sehun _bubble tea_ sepuasnya.

"Terimakasih Hyung sudah mengajak Sehunnie jalan-jalan dan terimakasih untuk _bubble tea_ nya." Ucap Sehun. setelah membelikan Sehun _bubble tea_ sepuasnya Luhan mengantarkan Sehun pulang karna hari memang sudah menjelang malam.

"Ya, sama-sama Sehunnie. Hyung senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Balas Luhan, tak lupa senyum manis yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya ketika bersama Sehun.

"Kalau begitu Sehun masuk dulu Hyung.." pamit sehun, luhan mengangguk lalu mengusak rambut Sehun pelan.

"Ya, masuklah udara dingin sekali mala mini. Hyung tidak mau kau sakit."

"Ya, Hyung hati-hati dijalan." Sehun membalikan badannya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju rumahnya namun baru beberapa langkah Luhan memanggilnya.

"Sehunnie.."

Sehun membalikkan badannya menatap Luhan seolah bertanya _'ada apa?'_ pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lembut lalu berkata " kau melupakan sesuatu." Ucapnya.

Sehun Nampak berfikir sebentar, apa yang ia lupakan? Fikirnya. Sehun menatap Luhan bingung, kemudian ia melihat Luhan menunjuk pipinya dan Sehun pun mengerti. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju luhan kemudian…

Cup

Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan dengan cepat lalu berbalik berjalan dengn cepat menuju rumahnya. Samar Luhan melihat pipi Sehun yang bersemu merah membuat Luhan terkekeh sendiri. Luhan menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh sehun dengan senyum aneh terpatri diwajahnya.

"Selamat malam Sehunnie." Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya untuk pulang karna jujur ia sangat lelah seharian pergi bersama Sehunnienya.

Minggu 09.30AM

Matahari sudah berada diatas langit menyinari bumi. Banyak orang yang sudah beraktifitas walaupun ini hari minggu. Namun berbeda dengan _namja_ manis yang saat ini masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Nampaknya namja manis itu masih betah berada dialam mimpinya hingga kini namja manis itu masih saja pulas dalam tidurnya. Suara bising dari arah luar kamarnya tak mampu membuatnya terbangung dari tidur cantiknya.

"Sehunnie cepat bangun ini sudah siang. Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa eoh?" terdengar suara wanita seraya menggedor pintu kamar Sehun.

"Hunnie masih ngantuk eomma.." balasnya dengan seuara serak. Sehun semakin merapatkan selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya.

Dor .. Dorr … Dorr…

"Yakk Oh Sehun cepat bangun, bukankah kau ada janji dengan Luhan?" teriak ibu Sehun kesal. Sehun yang mendengar nama Luhan langsung saja membuka matanya lantas melihat jam weker nya 09.30. gawat dia sudah terlambat.

"Aaaaarrhhh eomma kenapa tidak membangunkan Hunnie dari tadi.." ucap Sehun kesal bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru karna ia sudah sangat terlambat. Uhh menyebalkan sekali.

Selang berpuluh menit Sehun sudah selesai mandi dan bersiap dengan pakaian yan rapi. Sehun lantas berjalan keluar kamarnya karna diyakininya Luhan pasti sudah menunggu lama. _Ugghhh_ Sehun jadi malu. Sehun berjalan dengan tidak sabaran menuju ruang tamu dan dilihatnya disana Luhan sudah duduk manis ditemani dengan ibu Sehun. sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan hingga tak menyadarai kalau Sehun sudah ada dihadapan Luhan dan ibu Sehun.

"Hyung kita jadi pergi?" Tanya Sehun yang berhasil membuat obrolan antara Luhan dan ibu Sehun berhenti. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Baiklah bibi kami pergi dulu ya." Pamit Luhan . setelah berpamitan kepada ibu Sehun mereka pun bergegas menuju mobil Luhan dan tentu saja Luhan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun kemudian ia menyusul masuk menuju kursi kemudi. Hari ini Luhan akan mengajak Sehun ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan. Sudah lama sekali ia tak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun karna kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Oh yaa Sehunnie siapa namja yang beberapa hari lalu menjemputmu itu?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Matanya masih focus pada jalanan didepannya karna ia tak mau membahayakan nyawanya dan juga tentunya nyawa Sehun. namun Luhan masih memperhatikan gerak gerik Sehun melalui kaca mobilnya. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menanyakan hal ini kepada Sehun dari kemarin namun Luhan lupa, dan kebetulan sekali hari ini ia ingat.

"Namja siapa maksud Hyung?" Tanya Sehun berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa namja yang dimaksud Luhan.

"itu si namja hitam menjengkelkan yang sok tampan itu. Siapa dia?"

"Ahhh maksud Hyung Jongin Hyung, dia seniorku disekolah. Memangnya kenapa dengan Jongin Hyung?" Tanya Sehun ingin tau.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, sepertinya dia bukan orang baik." Ucap Luhan. Terdengar nada tak suka disana, sangat jelas kalau Luhan cemburu. Namun sehun yang polos tentu saja tak menyadari hal itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Jongin Hyung orang baik Hyung?" Tanya sehun meminta penjelasan Luhan namun Luhan tak menjawab membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Lebih baik hari ini kita bersenang-senang." Seru Luhan semangat berusaha mengembalikan mood Sehun. hari ini mereka pergi ke Lotte world. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, bersenang-senang. Hanya Luhan dan Sehun. _yeah_ seperti harapan Luhan tentunya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun tentunya selalu menjadi harapan Luhan, jika saja dirinya tak mengingat bagaimana banyaknya tugas kuliahnya. Jadi sebisa mungkin Luhan memanfaatkan waktu liburnya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sang _pujaan hati_.

"Waaahhh Hyung aku lelah sekali.." keluh Sehun setelah ia dan Luhan turun dari wahana terakhir yang mereka coba. Mereka berdua sudah banyak mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada di Lotte World. Sepertinya ide Luhan mengajak Sehun kesini cukup bagus melihat bagaimana Luhan bisa melihat Sehunnya tertawa riang sepanjang hari memberikan rasa senang tersendiri bagi Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kita cari makan dulu, kau pasti lapar kan? Sedari tadi kau belum makan." Luhan langsung saja menarik tangan Sehun menuju salah satu kedai makanan yang ada disana. Setelah memesan makanan Luhan mengajak Sehn mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan tak berapa lama pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Apa kau senang Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan disela makannya. Luhan memperhatikan cara makan Sehun yang seperti anak kecil. Namja tampan itu tertawa geli melihat saus yang belepotan disela bibir Sehun. Luhan mengambil tissue menyodorkannya kewajah Sehun mengelap sisa saus yang ada disudut bibir sehun.

"Pelan-pelan saja Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan mengingatkan Sehun. sementara yang diingatkan hanya tersenyum kikuk dengan mulut penuhnya membuat Luhan gemas saja.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, setelah ini kita pulang sudah sore.." dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan acara makannya dengan tenang.

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Sehunnie cepat bangun kau tidak mau kesiangan kesekolah bukan?" teriak ibu Sehun. namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Sehunnie cepat bangun sayang ini sudah siang.." seru ibu Sehun sekali lagi.. namun kembali tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana membuat ibu sehun kesal saja. Putranya itu susah sekali untuk dibangunkan membuatnya kesal saja.

"Yakk Oh Sehun cepat bangun sebelum kau kesiangan." Teriaknya kesal.

Sehun menggeliatkan badannya pelan merasa terganggu oleh cerocosan sang ibu dipagi hari. Akhirnya sehunpun mau tak mau beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi sebelum ibunya itu murka. Lagipula ini hari senin. Sehun tak mau kesiangan atau tidak ia akan kena hukuman. Setelah beberapa menit sehun sudah selesai mandi. Lalu ia segera memakai seragam sekolahnya, sehun mematut dirinya didepan cermin hingga dirasanya penampilannya sudah pas Sehun berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya kedua orang tua nya yang sudah berada dimeja makan.

"Pagi appa, eomma."

"Pagi sayang. Cepatlah sarapan nanti kau telat, lagipula Luhan sudah menunggumu." Ucap sang ibu.

"Mwo? Luhan Hyung sudah menungguku?" kaget Sehun. namja itu dengan cepat meminum susunya namun tak sampai habis dan segera melesat keluar rumahnya.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu dulu Sehun-ahh.." ucap sang ibu

"Tidak eomma aku sarapan disekolah saja." Teriak Sehun karna kini namja itu sudah berada diluar rumahnya. Dilihatnya kini mobil Luhan sudah terparkir didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"Hyung kenapa tidak bilang akan menjemputku?" Tanya Sehun kesal. Luhan tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

"Kejutan." ucap Luhan kemudian Luhanpun melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah Sehun. beberapa menit kemudian Luhan sudah sampai didepan sekolah sehun.

"Belajar yang rajin Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan.

"Yaa Hyung, terimakasih. Dan Hyung hati-hati dijalan." Ucap sehun dengan senyum manisnya. Namun Luhan masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"kenapa Hyung tida pergi?" Tanya Sehun bingung, karna Luhan tak juga pergi.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan menunjuk pipinya, sehun tersenyum malu lalu melangkah kearah Luhan dan..

Cup..

"Selamat belajar Sehunnie." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lantas berbalik menuju sekolahnya dan Luhan menjalankan mobilnya menuju kampusnya. Namun mereka tak menyadari seorang namja yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Namja itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat hingga kuku jarinya memutih. Terlihat sekali namja itu tak suka dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tak berapa lama namja itu pun berbalik menuju kelasnya karna bel pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai sudah berbunyi..

**_TBC_**

**_Hah apa ini? -_-_**

**_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan chap ini, maaf buat readers dan author lainnya aku minta maaf karna chap ini ngaret bgt karna ada 'sedikit' masalah T_T_**

**_Dan apa ini?:3 chap ini gk ada manis-manisnya T_T mianhae huuhhh :3_**

**_Tapi terimakasih buat readers yg uda berkenan memberikan review nya dichap 1, so jan lupa review nya untuk chap ini ya_****_J_****_ gamsahamnida :")_**

**_P.S: buat chap selanjutnya aku serahin buat Fay~_**


	3. TaoHun Part

"**Mengejar Cinta Sehun"**

**Pair: 8 Member EXO x Hun. [KaiHun, HanHun, TaoHun, ...etc]**

**Chapter 3 by: byunpies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Appetizer Fiction. TaoHun Part.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, jika Sehun itu baik dan manis.

Dan juga seorang primadona, dimana tidak ada yang mampu menolak pesonanya barang seujung kukupun—meskipun teman-temannya selalu menyuruhnya ini-itu seperti saat ini hingga membuatnya beberapa kali harus rela bolak-balik koridor dengan tumpukan buku-buku ditangannya, mereka juga suka berbaik hati memberinya macam-macam barang karena dia selalu baik pada semua orang dan terlihat menyenangkan. Kadang dengan bubble tea, cupcake, pernah dengan kotak bekal atau seringnya berbagai cokelat dengan surat beramplop warna-warni yang di berikan lewat lokernya.

Karena Sehun tidak pernah mengerti arti surat-surat berwarna cerah tersebut, jadi dia hanya memakan cokelatnya saja.

Namun, kebaikan dan pesona tersebut tidak menjamin semua orang disekitar Sehun berlaku menyenangkan pula kepadanya.

Contohnya seperti salah satu pengganggu yang menyeramkan ini—

"Hai, Hunshine."

Sehun mendongak sekuat tenaga dari tumpukan di tangannya (itu buku-bukur terakhir yang harus dia bawa ke ruangan guru) dan mendapati salah satu teman sekelasnya sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tersenyum ramah.

Sebenarnya menyeringai jahat, kalau kau melihatnya dengan seksama dan tidak memakai 'kacamata penglihat sisi positif' milik Sehun.

"Eh, Zitao?"

Sehun tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak itu sebenarnya. Tatapannya tajam dengan iris sehitam rambutnya, ditambah dengan bayangan hitam tebal di bawah matanya membuat kesan mengerikan yang selalu membuat Sehun takut—

"Butuh bantuan?"

—namun begitu, si polos dengan iris hazel yang sekarang sedang berbinar-binar penuh harap itu tetap saja tidak memiliki kecurigaan apapun pada seringai serupa bibir kucing di hadapannya. "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Dengan senang hati, Sehun memindahkan perlahan-lahan satu demi satu buku di pelukannya pada tangan terbuka temannya, hingga separuh dari tumpukan tersebut telah berpindah tangan dan Sehun pikir dia dapat bernafas lega.

Tapi,

"Oops!"

Seluruh buku-buku di tangan Zitao terjatuh dan berserakan di lantai koridor dalam hitungan detik.

Sehun menahan nafas ketika suara _husky_ di hadapannya terdengar ringan seakan tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Maaf ya, tanganku licin."

Jika Jongin hyung-nya yang baik adalah berandalan, maka teman sekelasnya yang satu ini adalah manusia paling jahil yang pernah Sehun kenal.

Dan perlu kalian tahu, jahil ukuran Sehun adalah _jahat bagi ukuran orang normal_.

Namun Sehun terlalu baik untuk membuat perhitungan apapun—dia selalu mencamkan dalam hatinya bahwa dia tidak ingin punya musuh. Jadi Sehun hanya membungkuk, memunguti satu persatu buku tulis milik teman-temannya yang terjatuh dan bergumam, "Tidak apa-apa."

Zitao ikut membungkuk, "Maaf, ya, maaf." dan mulai memunguti buku-buku tersebut, namun ketika dia hendak berpindah —entah disengaja atau tidak— kaki panjangnya tersandung punggung Sehun yang sedang dalam posisi berjongkok, membuatnya terjatuh dan terguling.

"Aduhduh, kakiku!" Meringis, Zitao menatap tajam Sehun yang panik dan kembali menjatuhkan buku-bukunya. "Kenapa kau berjongkok disitu, sih?"

Sehun melompat dan menghampiri Zitao. "M-maaf, aku tidak sengaja! Dimana yang sakit?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Si surai hitam legam menepis tangan Sehun yang mencoba menyentuh kakinya. "Huh! Padahal aku berniat ingin membantumu, tapi kau rese sekali, sih."

Iris Sehun mulai menggenang, berkaca-kaca ketakutan. "Maaf..."

Zitao hendak mengomel lagi ketika satu sosok tinggi bersurai pirang berjalan ke arah mereka dan berhenti di hadapan Sehun.

Dasinya bergaris tiga, dan kedua anak itu terdiam menyadari siswa tersebut dua tingkat lebih tinggi daripada mereka.

Tanpa terduga, remaja jangkung itu memungut buku-buku yang tergeletak dan mengulurkannya pada Sehun—yang dengan telaten segera merapikannya satu persatu dan pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Zitao dengan si jangkung pirang yang sekarang saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kalau memang naksir," Yang lebih tua memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan menantang tatapan sengit Zitao. "Tidak perlu cari perhatian dengan kekanakan seperti itu."

Kemudian beranjak pergi setelah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan sedikit delikan pada Zitao yang marah-marah tidak terima.

"Apa-apaan senior itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung benar-benar tidak bisa mengantarmu, Hunna. Latihan ini penting sekali, apa kau mau menunggu hingga sore nanti?"

Mengerti keadaan Jongin yang berwajah cemas sekaligus panik dan terus-terusan melirik jam tangannya, Sehun lalu mengacungkan jempolnya dan nyengir meyakinkan. "Tidak apa-apa, hyung! Aku kan bisa naik bis!"

Jongin spontan mendelik. "Tidak boleh! Bagaimana nanti kalau kau diculik?"

Sehun cemberut. "Mana mungkin!"

"Uh, bagaimana ya..." Yang lebih tua melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi dan akhirnya menghela nafas tidak rela. "Begini saja. Kali ini kau boleh pulang dengan temanmu, siapa saja, tapi kalau mereka tidak mau maka kau harus menunggu hyung. Tidak boleh pulang sendiri! Mengerti?"

Memposisikan tangannya di dahi dengan patuh. "Ay ay, kapten!"

"Aih manisnyaaaa." Jongin mengusak surai Sehun dengan gemas, kemudian mulai beranjak pergi—tidak terlalu rela sebenarnya. "Aku duluan. Hati-hati, ya, Sehunna!"

Sehun mengangguk senang dan melambai dengan imut. "Pai pai, hyung~!"

Orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang diam-diam mengintip interaksi keduanya, nyaris tumbang karena suara lucu yang dibuat Sehun—Jongin bahkan terus berjalan cepat-cepat tanpa berani melihat ke belakang, tidak mau membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan darah hanya karena aegyo memabukkan dari hoobae-nya itu.

Well, Oh Sehun adalah cobaan berat dari Tuhan dalam wujud makhluk tanpa dosa yang terlalu manis dan..._ berefek mengerikan_.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Sehun mulai berkeliling mencari teman-temannya yang mungkin bisa diajak pulang bersama. Namun, hingga dia mulai lelah berjalan, tidak satupun murid dengan dasi bergaris satu dengan wajah familiar yang dia temukan. Jadi kemudian Sehun melangkah ke ruang kesehatan dengan sedih, berniat meminjam balsam atau sesuatu yang lain untuk menghangatkan kakinya yang mulai sakit. Mungkin dia akan menunggu Jongin di perpustakaan sambil membaca novel terbaru saja.

"Yuri Saem?"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan, namun guru yang biasanya berada di ruang kesehatan tersebut tidak terlihat di sudut manapun. Tentu saja karena murid-murid sudah dibubarkan setengah jam yang lalu. Tidak heran kalau ruangan ini tampak kosong melompong seperti sekarang—

Oh, baiklah, pengecualian untuk sebuah gundukan besar di atas ranjang yang terletak paling sudut dan kalau Sehun tidak salah lihat sempat bergerak-gerak, mencari posisi yang nyaman.

_Mungkin salah satu anggota klub yang masih mempunyai kegiatan di sekolah hari ini_, pikir Sehun. Perlahan melangkah masuk dengan berjingkat, berusaha untuk tidak membuat keributan apapun yang bisa membuat pasien yang sedang tidur itu terbangun karena terganggu, namun usahanya tersebut malah membuatnya merasa kaku dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol kotak P3K hingga terjatuh.

Dan berhasil membuat gundukan tersebut membesar, membentuk seperti kepompong raksasa di atas ranjang sebelum cangkang selimutnya tersingkap dan menampilkan siluet seorang pria, yang ternyata adalah—

"Oh, hai, Hunshine."

Sehun, yang sedang kelabakan dengan kotak P3K yang ia jatuhkan, tersenyum gugup pada sosok bersurai hitam acak-acakan itu.

"Uhm—uh—Zitao? M-maaf mengganggu tidurmu." Terus terang saja Sehun semakin takut dengan mengingat kejadian pagi tadi, namun raut wajah temannya yang mengantuk tidak menyiratkan kegalakan seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Zitao menguap panjang, memperhatikan bagaimana kegugupan lucu Sehun yang menyibukkan diri dengan lemari ruang kesehatan dan tidak berani menatapnya. "Mana si hitam itu?"

Tidak memprotes apapun tentang ejekan kentara dari remaja yang kulit gelapnya bahkan dapat dibilang mendekati yang diejeknya, Sehun dengan serius membongkar botol-botol di lemari dan mengeceknya satu persatu—walaupun dia tidak terlalu yakin bisa menemukan balsam penghangat, sih. "Jongin hyung ada latihan, pulangnya nanti sore."

Semua orang tahu Sehun sudah menjadi incaran jelas senior berandalan dari klub tari itu, dan karena itu pula hampir tidak ada yang berani mendekati si manis ini terang-terangan. Well walaupun Sehun yang polos tidak pernah sadar akan pendekatan ekstrim si hitam itu dan dia masih punya sedikit kesempatan, pikir Zitao. "Kenapa harus menunggu dia? Naik bis kan bisa."

Sehun beralih menatapnya lucu. "Tidak boleh pulang sendiri katanya."

Mendecih, si iris hitam gelap itu memutar matanya jengah. "Protektif, _huh_."

Lalu keduanya terdiam canggung. Zitao yang pura-pura sibuk memandang sekeliling dan Sehun yang masih belum mendapatkan balsamnya, membongkar-bongkar dengan berisik hingga temannya menjadi sedikit penasaran juga.

"Kau mencari ap—"

BLAM

Keduanya menoleh pada pintu yang sekarang tertutup rapat.

"Siapa itu?"

Zitao reflek melompat dari ranjang yang ia duduki untuk berlari pada pintu dan Sehun mengikutinya, menemukan engsel pintu yang tidak dapat terbuka karena terkunci dari luar. Iris tajam Zitao sempat menangkap sekilas bayangan yang menghilang di sudut koridor—gelisah setelah menyadari pintu yang mengunci mereka berdua di dalam adalah perbuatan iseng seseorang.

"HEI KAU!" Berteriak dan menendang-nendang pintu, Zitao terus mengumpat sementara Sehun berdiri dengan ketakutan dibelakangnya. "YAH! BUKA!"

Tidak mendapati sosok bayangan tersebut kembali untuk membuka pintu ataupun pintu yang ia tendangi itu terbuka, si surai hitam terduduk menyandar pada pintu dengan terus mengusap wajahnya gusar—lelah berteriak. "Bagaimana ini?"

Sehun berkali-kali mengamati pintu dan wajah gusar temannya dengan berkaca-kaca, tahu mereka berdua telah terkurung di dalam ruang kesehatan yang pengap itu dan dia sangat ketakutan sekarang, namun dia lebih takut untuk membuat wajah sangar temannya menjadi semakin angker jika dia panik dan merengek-rengek.

Jadi Sehun akhirnya mendudukkan diri di samping Zitao dalam diam—setengah takut akan terkurung dan setengah lagi takut dekat-dekat dengan si surai hitam, meluruskan kakinya yang sakitnya mendadak hilang begitu saja. Sedikit-sedikit melirik pada Zitao yang sekarang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, Sehun pikir dia lebih baik mencari cara keluar dari tempat itu saja.

"Kau bawa ponsel?"

Tersentak kaget, Sehun menoleh pada temannya yang baru bersuara itu. "T-tidak. Kenapa?"

"Duh. Aku bawa, tapi tidak punya pulsa." Zitao menghela nafas—menyadari ketidakmodalannya sama sekali tidak dapat membantu apapun. Hiks. "Bagaimana lagi ya..."

Sehun bermain-main dengan jari-jarinya, mengabaikan temannya dan mencoba berpikir kembali. Biasanya yang iseng sebegini tega adalah Zitao, otak Sehun dengan polos mulai menyelidiki. Namun sekarang anak itu sedang berdiri di sampingnya dan terlihat berfikir keras setengah mati, jadi siapa yang melakukannya?

"Bukan Zitao yang mengunci kita disini, kan?"

Zitao mendelik kejam, mendapati tatapan tak berdosa Sehun yang air mukanya bercampuraduk antara ingin menangis dan ketakutan juga polos disaat yang bersamaan—membuatnya urung untuk membentak-bentak. "Memangnya apa menurutmu keuntungan mengunci diriku sendiri di ruang kecil seperti ini untukku?"

Ketakutan dengan delikan mengerikan dari temannya, Sehun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dan menunduk. "M-maaf."

Ruangan tersebut hening kembali. Zitao memandangi wajah Sehun yang masih menunduk dengan helai-helai poninya yang mulai memanjang itu menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Hei, Hunshine." Sehun mendongak menatap temannya secepat kilat, seolah gugup dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. "Kamu kaku sekali kalau denganku, kenapa sih?"

Merapikan poni dari wajahnya dengan menyibakkannya ke atas, Sehun menggeleng canggung. "A-ah, tidak juga."

"Padahal dengan oranglain kau selalu terlihat ceria." Zitao terus menatap Sehun yang terus menghindari matanya. "Aku menyeramkan, ya?"

Nada suara temannya terdengar sedih membuat Sehun tersentak merasa bersalah. "B-bukan begitu!" Lalu menunduk lagi. "A-aku hanya tidak enak... aku dan Zitao kan tidak dekat..."

Kata-kata Sehun tersebut membuat suasana diantara mereka terasa hening dan canggung kembali. Sehun yang merasa salah bicara memilih memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, sementara Zitao mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan membuka-buka galeri foto untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"Itu anjing Zitao?"

"Eh?" Zitao menoleh terkejut, mendapati iris mempesona yang sedang menatap layar ponselnya lekat-lekat—dan entah sejak kapan jarak keduanya menjadi sesempit itu. "I-iya."

"Aku mau lihat!" Mendadak, suasana canggung diantara keduanya seolah terusir begitu saja dengan Sehun yang melompat pada Zitao, mencoba membujuk dan meraih ponsel temannya tersebut. "Aku mau lihat, boleh kan? Kan kan kan kann~?"

Ugh, aegyo Sehun rasanya seperti merenggut nafasnya perlahan-lahan. "B-boleh saja." Dan Zitao menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun yang sekarang memekik girang.

"Waaaa! Lucuuuu!" Sehun hampir menjatuhkan ponsel Zitao karena terlalu _excited_, kalau-kalau tidak ditahan oleh pemilik ponselnya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Candy." Zitao memperhatikan layar ponselnya di tangan Sehun yang sekarang digeser oleh jari telunjuk si manis itu dan menampilkan foto-foto lain yang sepertinya merupakan kumpulan selcany—"YAH YAH YAH, jangan dilihat!"

Sehun terkikik girang ketika temannya merebut ponsel tersebut dan menguncinya. "Selca-selca Zitao lucu!"

Sialan. Dia malu sekali.

"Aku sebenarnya dari dulu ingin sekali punya anjing, tapi..." Mendadak ekspresi Sehun menjadi sedih dan mereka terdiam dengan Zitao yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, namun beberapa detik kemudian Sehun kembali melompat riang dan menatap temannya dengan berbinar. "Aku mau lihat Candy nya Zitao, ya? Boleh tidak?"

"Kau kan baru saja melihat fotonya."

"Tapi aku mau lihat langsung." Sehun cemberut.

"Kalau mau menginjakkan kaki di rumahku kau harus membayar." Menuding, Zitao membuat ekspresi serius yang meyakinkan. "Mahal, tahu."

"Semahal apa?"

"Semahal-mahal-mahalnya hingga kau tak sanggup membayarnya."

"Sungguh?" Sehun menatap serius dengan bola mata yang meredup seperti anak anjing yang baru saja diusir. "Bahkan untuk temanmu yang hanya ingin berkunjung sebentar juga?"

"Ya."

Cemberut lagi dan berbalik. "Huft. Yasudah."

"Hei, Hunshine." Mencoba memanggil temannya agar berbalik. "Tidak boleh merajuk, nanti kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini."

Sehun berbalik perlahan dan menatap bingung, "Memangnya begitu?"

"Iya. Jangan merajuk, makanya."

Kembali ke posisi semula, Sehun menatap ke depan dengan bibir dimajukan dan dicebikkan sekali. "Oke."

Dan Zitao terperangah.

Ternyata mood Sehun mudah sekali untuk dirubah—_bahkan dengan tipuan konyol_.

"Oh!" Tersentak dengan teriakan Sehun, Zitao menoleh demi menemukan iris mempesona yang selalu terlihat polos itu. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah mendengar Zitao memanggilku dengan namaku sendiri."

Zitao menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jadi begini rasanya dekat dengan pujaan hati, hehehe. Dan dalam artian benar-benar dekat, bukan pakai acara iseng-iseng segala. "Masa?"

"Hum!" Sehun mengangguk antusias. "Hunshine kan bukan nama asliku, tapi Zitao memanggilku dengan itu terus. Kenapa, sih?"

"Jadi kau tidak suka?"

"Aku suka! Kedengarannya seperti sinar matahari. Aku suka yang bersinar-sinar!" Kemudian Sehun tertawa atas perkataannya sendiri.

"Memang kau itu seperti sinar matahari, kan? Selalu tertawa dan menebar cahaya dimana-mana. Silau, tahu. Makanya aku memanggilmu seperti itu."

Sehun merona malu, sementara Zitao di depannya tersenyum jahil seperti kucing.

"Zitao..." Mencoba menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya, Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Zitao baik, tapi kenapa suka iseng padaku, sih?"

"Karena..." Yang lebih tinggi mengalihkan tatapan, mendadak gugup. "Karena kau lucu dan aku senang melucuimu."

Merona lagi—bersamaan dengan Zitao yang ikut merona karena kata-katanya sendiri.

"Lalu..." Aura disekitar mereka kembali terasa sedikit canggung. "Kenapa... kenapa Zitao waktu itu mendorongku ke kolam renang?"

Kali ini Zitao terhenyak. _Ternyata Sehun masih mengingat kejadian waktu itu. _Iya, kejadian di bulan ketiga mereka sekelas dan saat Zitao pertama kali mencoba mengambil perhatian Sehun namun gagal _karena si hitam sialan itu_, lalu jadilah dia terus-terusan iseng seperti ini—"Itu memalukan, jangan diingat lagi."

"Tapi aku penasaran alasannya." Sehun menatapnya penuh kepercayaan hingga Zitao merasa berdosa atas semua kejahilannya pada anak itu. "Aku tahu kok Zitao punya alasan."

Menghela nafas. "Aku tadinya hanya ingin membuatmu basah agar aku bisa meminjamkanmu seragamku, tapi tiba-tiba kau sudah berganti dengan seragam baru!" Mengepalkan tangan dengan kekanakan. Zitao tahu jika seragam baru Sehun saat itu adalah pemberian dari si sialan Kim Jongin seniornya yang selalu menutupi celah bagi oranglain untuk mendekati incarannya. Hiks. "Aku jadi kesal! Kesempatanku selalu diambil orang lain! Makanya karena itu, agar kau melihatku jadi aku selalu iseng pada—"

Keduanya terperangah. Zitao yang menyadari dia terlalu banyak bicara sementara Sehun karena setengah terkejut dan setengah tidak mengerti atas perkataan Zitao yang panjang berentet seperti kereta api.

Maksudnya apa?

"Kalau begitu, Zitao tidak boleh menyerah!" Sehun, yang merasa dirinya mendadak menjadi bijak, mulai mengelus bahu temannya dengan sayang—tidak menyadari reaksi Zitao yang salah tingkah dan terus bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Kalau Zitao menginginkan sesuatu, harus benar-benar dikejar, oke? Walaupun awalnya sering kedahuluan orang, pasti nanti Zitao punya kesempatan sendiri! Aku yakin, kok!"

_Aku akan punya kesempatan, ya?_

"A-ah... Terimakasih..."

"Sama-sama!"

"Heum, Hunshine?"

Sehun menoleh dengan _innocent_. "Ya?"

"Aku..." Seolah terhipnotis oleh iris mempesona milik anak didepannya, Zitao menggumam. "Ngg, aku sebenarnya..."

BRAK

Mereka berdua tersentak dan spontan berdiri begitu merasakan gebrakan kuat dari pintu yang terbuka di belakang mereka dan menemukan satu sosok tinggi berdiri disana, dengan wajah panik dan menyeramkan pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Si jangkung pirang yang pagi tadi 'bertemu' dengan keduanya itu mendelik. "Jangan pacaran disini. Keluar."

"Kami tidak pacaran, sunbae." Sehun menjawab tenang yang diangguki kuat-kuat oleh Zitao. "Kami terkunci sejak jam istirahat lalu! Ada yang mengunci kami tadi!"

"Aku tidak peduli." Sosok itu menunjuk keduanya, kemudian menunjuk kearah ujung koridor. "Keluar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia galak sekali!" Sehun berseru sementara mereka berjalan di koridor tengah, baru saja mengambil ransel masing-masing dari kelas. Zitao mengangguk menyetujui—moodnya mendadak buruk setelah bertemu dengan senior pirang tadi.

"Oh iya, tadi Zitao mau bilang apa?"

Menggeleng. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau tadi nyaris saja dia akan mengatakan perasaan—"Ah tidak kok."

"Bohong. Mau bilang apa, sih?" Sehun menghadang langkah temannya dengan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Mau bilang apa? Bilang apa? Bilang apa? Bilang apa?"

Sehun itu sekali penasaran akan terus bertanya dengan berisik hingga yang ditanya lelah.

Dan kepala Zitao rasanya ingin pecah saja.

Rupanya Sehun secerewet itu.

"Oh baiklah aku akan mengatakannya, tapi tolong diam dulu!" Sehun berhenti bertanya dan Zitao menghela nafas lega, mendapatkan pengalihan yang dapat dia gunakan sebagai jawaban. "Kau bilang kau mau lihat anjingku?"

Mengangguk kuat-kuat. "_Uh-huh_!"

"Sabtu ini kalau tidak ada acara, kau..." Zitao berdeham. "Boleh kerumahku. Lihat Candy."

Bola mata Sehun spontan berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?!"

"Ya."

"Tapi..." Mendadak murung. "Aku tidak punya uang banyak, tidak bisa membayar tiket masuk rumah Zitao..."

Zitao terperangah heran.

Sehun itu memang sepolos ini atau... mendekati bodoh, sih? "Tidak perlu, aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Horeee!" Yang lebih muda berbalik untuk kemudian melompat girang. "Aku akan bawa makanan yang banyakk, terus mau peluk-peluk juga!"

Zitao tertawa geli, memperhatikan bagaimana keantusiasan dan kehebohan anak yang bahkan berjalan seperti melompat di depannya.

"Oh iya!"

Yang surainya hitam berhenti melangkah ketika anak didepannya berhenti dan berbalik, seolah-olah baru mengingat sesuatu. "Ada apa? Ada yang tertinggal"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang, aku kan harus menunggu Jongin hyung."

"Mau kuantar saja? Aku bawa motor, kok." Kesempatan emas tidak boleh disiasiakan, bukan? Hihihi. "Si hitam itu mungkin lama. Sekarang masih jam tiga."

Dengan ragu-ragu Sehun menghitung, masih sekitar dua jam lagi hingga waktu normal Jongin selesai latihan—benar juga. Lagipula dia juga tidak pulang sendiri, Jongin tidak akan keberatan, bukan? "Apakah merepotkan?"

"Tidak." Kalau untuk Sehun sih tidak ada yang merepotkan.

"Terima kasih!" Sehun tertawa hingga matanya menghilang, meninggalkan seperti dua garis di bawah alis matanya. "Tapi sebelum pulang aku mau membeli _bubble tea_ di kedai seberang dulu, Zitao tidak keberatan menunggu kan?"

Oh, ya, kesukaan Sehun kan minuman itu—teh manis dengan bola-bola dari entah tepung apa yang rasanya manis juga.

"Tentu saja tidak." Zitao mengambil ancang-ancang, "Baiklah, jadi siapa yang terakhir sampai di tempat parkir, dia yang harus mentraktir _bubble tea_!" Dan dengan itu Zitao melesat meninggalkan Sehun yang menganga, masih berusaha mencerna.

"K-kok—" Melihat Zitao yang sudah berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya terpaku dan tengah tertawa-tawa menang, Sehun mengejar sekuat tenaga. "Aaaaaah Zitao curaaangg!"

"Hahahaha! Dahului aku kalau bisa, Hunshine~~!"

Tidak ambil pusing dengan siapa yang telah mengisengi mereka berdua hingga terkurung di ruang kesehatan tadi, Zitao justru ingin berterimakasih padanya.

Memangnya kapan lagi bisa sedekat ini dengan Sehun tanpa gangguan, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao mungkin akan berhenti menjahili Sehun—yang keisengannya sekarang sudah setingkat lebih 'manis'— bila si primadona polos tersebut telah menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti, atau—_tidak sama sekali?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**Halooo, dengan Pies di chapter ini! Adakah yang mengenalku? Lol. Btw review di chapter kemarin rasanya agak sedikit berkurang ya, lebih banyak siders, wae?TT**

**Oh ya, aku ingin menjelaskan sedikit perubahan lagi. Fic ini tidak hanya 5 pair dan menjadi All x Hun, tapi karena kita baru bersepuluh dan chapter 9-10 harus sudah antiklimaks, jadi hanya 8 pair yang bisa dimuat disini. Dan pair lain yang akan datang, akan menjadi rahasia author yang mendapat chapter selanjutnya kkkk.**

_**So, keep review and look forward to us!**_

**P.S. Chapter selanjutnya oleh kak Ichizuki Takumi!**


	4. ChanHun Part

**Mengejar Cinta Sehun**

**Pair : All x Hun**

**By : Takuchizuki**

**.**

**Secret admirer (Chanhun)**

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, jangan lupa hari ini latihan basket."

"Aku tak mungkin lupa kalau berurusan dengan basket. Hahahaa..."

Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi dengan paras tampan dan disukai banyak orang. Dia selalu tersenyum hingga orang yang berada di dekatnya ikut menunjukkan gigi karena pengaruh _happy virus_-nya. Tidak ada yang tidak menyukainya. Karena Chanyeol adalah sosok yang disukai oleh kebanyakan gadis.

"Surat lagi?" tanya teman Chanyeol saat pemuda itu menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda tersemat dengan rapi di lokernya.

"Hahaha... begitulah. Aku akan membacanya nanti," ujar Chanyeol sambil memasukkan surat itu dalam saku celana.

"Sebaiknya kau mencari pacar, agar mereka tidak salah paham dengan perbuatanmu."

Chanyeol memang terlalu baik, hingga banyak gadis berharap pemuda itu mau melirik mereka.

"Aku ingin hubungan yang serius. Sampai saat ini belum ada gadis yang kusukai."

Bagai terkena sihir, setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol tak melepaskan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang berjalan melewatinya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hitam, kulit putih yang terlihat lembut, dan tubuh ramping yang tinggi.

"Cantik," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Nama pemuda itu Sehun. Banyak orang yang mengejarnya. Dia bagai primadona sekolah ini," ujar teman Chanyeol saat menyadari kemana arah pandangan pemuda itu.

"Namanya pun indah," gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Chanyeol menatap temannya yang menampilkan wajah menggoda. Dia tidak mempercayai cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun entah kenapa saat melihat gadis tadi, dadanya mendesir dan tubuhnya bergetar. Chanyeol menyukai perasaan itu.

"Entahlah," elaknya singkat.

.

.

.

Entah setan apa yang mempengaruhi, hingga tanpa sadar kakinya membawa dirinya ke depan kelas gadis yang kini menjadi mimpi baginya. Dan entah keberanian dari mana, nama indah itu melantun bagai mantra dari bibirnya.

"Sehun? Dia ada di dalam."

Chanyeol menoleh ke dalam kelas dan menemukan sosok yang membayangi harinya. Sosok itu begitu indah, bahkan saat dia merapikan buku dan memanyunkan bibir.

"Sehun, ada yang mencarimu!"

Chanyeol kelabakan saat teman sekelas Sehun memanggil sosok indah itu dengan lantang.

Sehun berjalan menuju pintu kelas dan mendapati teman yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Siapa yang mencariku? Apa Jongin hyung?"

"Bukan. Dia-" kata-kata pemuda itu terpotong saat tidak mendapati siapapun di belakangnya. "Tadi dia disini," pemuda itu mengendikkan pundak, kemudian memasuki kelas.

Sehun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, namun nihil, tak seorang pun yang terlihat seperti mencarinya. Kemudian mengikuti temannya memasuki kelas.

.

"Huft..."

Chanyeol bersandar pada tembok dengan nafas tersengal dan jantung berdetak tak normal.

"Kenapa aku lari?" gumamnya.

Saat Sehun beranjak dari kursinya, tanpa sadar kakinya berlari dan mencari tempat sembunyi. Walau bagaimanapun, dia belum siap mental untuk menemui pujaan hatinya.

"Ehem, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mr. Park?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah suara. Dia mendapati Soman seongsaenim, guru bahasa inggris killer, dengan buku dan penggaris panjang di tangan.

"_Good mouning_, Mr. Man!" Chanyeol berkata dengan lantang dan membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat, tak peduli pengejaan bahasa inggrisnya nol besar.

"Kubilang, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau merindukan pelajaranku?"

Chanyeol menatap mantan gurunya dengan bingung. Kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada penjuru kelas dengan puluhan mata yang menatapnya.

Gawat. Tanpa sadar dia tadi memasuki ruang kelas yang ada disamping kelas Sehun untuk sembunyi. Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli dengan kata pepatah, namun kali ini pepatah yang pantas dikatakan untuk situasinya adalah keluar dari surga, masuk lubang neraka.

"Hahahahaa..." hanya senyum andalannya yang dia harap dapat meluluhkan hati seongsaenimnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama kau tidak menerima hukuman seperti ini," ujar teman Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek. "Terakhir kau dihukum, saat kelasnya Mr. Man. Jangan bilang kau membuat masalah dengan _Mr. Bad-man_."

Chanyeol hanya menunduk mendengar ocehan temannya. Kemudian kembali mengepel lantai kamar mandi laki-laki di gedung kelas satu.

"Minho, sepertinya ada gadis yang-," tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya dan menahan napas. Entah kenapa tubuhnya jadi menegang.

Minho yang sedari tadi bersandar dekat wastafel memperhatikan temannya dengan alis mengernyit. Namun pandangannya teralih pada seorang pemuda yang lewat dihadapannya menuju bilik paling ujung. Netranya kembali tertuju pada temannya yang masih berdiri kaku.

"Kau tadi membicarakan tentang gadis?"

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Chanyeol panik. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya makan siang. Aku duluan," dia berlari seolah Minho menagih jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan.

Sementara Minho, dia masih terdiam, mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Kemudian seringai dan kekehan geli muncul di bibir tipisnya.

"Ternyata seorang penakluk wanita bisa berantakan seperti itu. Khekhekhekhe khikhikhikhi khukhukhu-" tawa Minho terhenti saat matanya bertatapan dengan Sehun. "Aku harus pergi."

'Sepertinya aku sudah menakuti tuan putri. Kalau sang pangeran tau, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi denganku,' batinnya setelah melihat wajah takut Sehun yang melihat tawanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengangkat nampannya dan berdiri di antrian paling akhir. Dia menghela napas lelah, menyumpahi tingkah bodohnya. Kenapa dia tidak berani berhadapan langsung dengan gadis pujaannya. Biasanya dia akan bersikap biasa kalau berhadapan dengan banyak gadis, tapi saat berhadapan dengan Sehun, semua saraf otaknya memerintah untuk segera menghindar. Mungkin ini demi kebaikan jantungnya.

Antrian berjalan, namun netra Chanyeol menatap seorang gadis dengan tinggi semampai dan aura indah yang mengelilinginya memasuki kantin. Tanpa sadar kakinya berlari kearah pohon hias yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat gadis yang merebut perhatiannya terlihat bingung memilih menu makanannya. Gadis itu terlihat menatap sederetan meja prasmanan yang penuh makanan dengan minat, namun bingung untuk memilih. Sampai seorang namja dengan kulit terbakar matahari meletakkan menu pertama pada nampan gadis itu. Seketika senyuman Chanyeol lenyap. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang merasuk di dadanya. Perasaan meletup yang membuat rongga dalamnya sakit.

Chanyeol segera berdiri disamping Jongin, setelah meminta ijin merebut antrian. Pemuda itu memandang kagum pada Sehun dan tatapannya berubah sinis saat jatuh pada Jongin.

Karena kesal dengan tingkah sok mesra Jongin yang mengambilkan makanan untuk gadis pujaannya, Chanyeol dengan beringas mengambil semua makanan yang ada di nampan Jongin dan menaruhnya ke nampannya sendiri.

Saat sampai di ujung, di hadapan meja kasir, Chanyeol cekikikan saat melihat Jongin menatap bingung nampannya yang kosong. Dia segera merubah ekspresinya jadi pura-pura tidak tahu saat menerima tatapan menyelidik dari Jongin.

"Apa?" ujarnya singkat, berpura-pura tidak nyaman dengan tatapan intimidasi dari Jongin. "Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu? Sekarang giliranku," ujarnya sinis. Baru kali ini dia bersikap seperti ini pada orang lain.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah pasrah Jongin yang kembali mengantri. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah Sehun berada. Namun kakinya berbelok arah dan berakhir duduk bersama rombongan kelas dua tepat di belakang Sehun.

Chanyeol dapat membaur dengan baik. Sesekali dia melirik gadis pujaannya yang makan sendirian di belakangnya. Dia segera meletakkan saos saat gadis itu terlihat mencari benda merah itu dari mejanya. Dia tersenyum senang saat Sehun menggumamkan kata 'terimakasih' setelah menoleh kesana kemari mencari orang yang menaruh saos di meja, namun tak ditemukannya.

Sehun menjatuhkan sendoknya. Dengan segera Chanyeol menaruh sendok yang belum sempat ia gunakan ke piring Sehun.

"Kemana sendokku?" gumam orang di sebelah Chanyeol tanpa menyadari kalau pemuda tinggi itulah yang mengambilnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati menunggu reaksi apa yang akan terjadi, ketika Jongin datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

"Jadi kau hyung, yang melakukannya?" ujar Sehun setelah mendapati sendok bersih di atas piringnya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Jongin, kemudian duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Tidak," Sehun menggeleng. Namun sebuah senyum tak lepas dari bibir merah mudanya.

Chanyeol menggenggam sendok di tangannya sampai bengkok. Dia merasa, ada baiknya kalau pemuda tan itu tersengat matahari sampai terbakar habis.

"Ka-kau kenapa?" tanya teman Chanyeol yang merasa ada aura mematikan dari pemuda itu.

.

.

.

**Istirahat**

Chanyeol berniat untuk pergi ke toilet. Namun entah kenapa dia berada di gedung kelas satu, bukannya kelas dua, tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada.

Kalau ditanya, dia akan beralasan; ingin merasakan hasil jerih payahnya membersihkan toilet di gedung kelas satu. Alasan yang memaksa.

Chanyeol membuka keran, berniat untuk membasuh wajah, namun sebuah deritan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan seseorang yang memasuki toilet, menghentikan gerakannya.

Sehun

Tatapan Chanyeol tak lepas dari gadis pujaannya. Namun dia tercengang saat melihat keadaan Sehun yang basah kuyup. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol segera berlari keluar.

.

Dan disinilah dia. Pemuda tinggi dengan senyum lebar, memandang baju olah raganya dengan hati-hati, seolah baju itu dapat tergores dan robek bila tidak diperlakukan dengan lembut.

Dia meletakkan baju olahraga itu ke dalam loker gadis pujaannya. Mengelus lembut baju itu, kemudian menutup pintu loker dengan sangat pelan.

Dia berjalan menjauhi tempat loker sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia tidak sabar melihat reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Sehun.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin yang melewatinya. Namun saat merasakan aura cemerlang yang menurutnya mengerikan, dia segera berbalik dan menyembunyikan dirinya di ujung loker begitu menyadari kalau Jonginlah yang mengeluarkan aura itu.

Chanyeol terus menatap Jongin, berharap tatapannya dapat mencabut nyawa pemuda itu. Dia semakin memicingkan mata saat Jongin mengeluarkan baju seragam yang dia bawa, dan memasukkannya dalam loker.

Pemuda tinggi itu menghela napas saat menyadari bukan loker Sehun lah yang Jongin buka.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini Jongin bukan saingannya.

Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan akan beranjak dari sana, saat melihat Sehun berjalan menuju tempat loker. Bajunya masih basah. Dia yakin, Sehun akan mencari pakaian ganti di lokernya. Dia melihat ke loker Sehun, dan Jongin sudah tidak ada disana.

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri menunggu reaksi Sehun.

Namun harapan tinggallah harapan.

Ternyata loker Sehun berada di sebelah loker yang Chanyeol masuki baju olahraganya. Loker Sehun adalah tempat Jongin meletakkan seragam sekolah. Dan Sehun yang mendapati hal itu tersenyum manis, yang Chanyeol harap itu ditujukan untuknya.

Chanyeol-lah yang kalah telak.

"Baju raksasa siapa ini?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala, mendapati anak kelas satu membuka loker dan menemukan seragam olahraganya. Mulutnya menganga saat baju olahraganya di lempar ke bak sampah tak jauh dari sana, seolah baju olahraga yang sudah ia sirami dengan cinta hanyalah seonggok kain tak berharga yang setara dengan sampah.

Chanyeol membatu di tempat, menghiraukan Sehun yang melewatinya dengan senyum cantik di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di balik tembok.

"Kau sudah seperti penguntit," ujar Minho yang kebetulan melihat Chanyeol sedang mengendap-endap memperhatikan Sehun.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan ucapan sahabatnya.

Minho termenung. Baru kali ini Chanyeol bicara seperti itu padanya.

"Sepertinya seorang Sehun bisa memperngaruhi akal sehatmu. Kau jadi buas sekarang."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar komentar sahabatnya. Apa dia sudah keterlaluan?

"Hahaha... maaf, aku tidak sadar kau ada disini," ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Kadang aku takut dengan perubahan sikapmu."

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Chanyeol buru-buru saat tidak mendapati Sehun di tempatnya tadi.

.

Chanyeol melangkah lebar-lebar, berusaha berjalan dengan cepat. Namun Sehun belum juga ditemukannya. Sampai disebuah tikungan, dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Aww!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih dapat berdiri dari tabrakan barusan, hanya saja tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

'Sehun!' teriaknya dalam hati. Dia menatap gadis pujaannya yang terjatuh di lantai sambil meringis menahan sakit. Chanyeol segera membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sehun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan sedikit meringis karena pantatnya terbentur lantai. _Poor sexy ass_.

"Kau terlihat buru-buru," tanya Chanyeol basa-basi, mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Ada yang mengikutiku," ujar Sehun ketakutan.

"Apa! Siapa yang berani mengikutimu?" Chanyeol membawa Sehun untuk sembunyi di belakang tubuhnya yang lebih besar.

"Entahlah. Dia tinggi dan rambutnya berdiri seperti... ah, sama sepertimu."

DEG

Sepertinya ciri-ciri itu sama sekali tidak asing bagi Chanyeol.

"Be-begitu..." Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan gugup. Dia merasa ada di ujung tombak sekarang. "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu," Chanyeol berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Terimakasih, hyung."

'Hyung?' batin Chanyeol, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'hyung'?" kata Chanyeol setelah membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tepat ke mata indah Sehun. "Seharusnya kau memanggilku 'Oppa'," lanjutnya dengan wajah polos.

"Oppa?" gumam Sehun terlihat bingung. Dia mencoba mencerna apa yang didengarnya barusan. "Aku laki-laki. Namja! Namja! Lihat, bahkan aku pakai celana," wajah Sehun memerah setelah mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Chanyeol menatap bingung gadis di depannya. Kemudian pandangannya turun ke celana yang di tunjuk Sehun.

"Kau pakai celana, bukannya karena kau tomboy?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah polos.

Sementara wajah Sehun semakin memerah.

"Meskipun aku tomboy, apa di sekolah ini membolehkan perempuan memakai celana?"

Skakmat

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya.

Jadi selama ini Chanyeol salah mengira kalau Sehun itu perempuan?

Ingatannya tiba-tiba kembali kehari-hari sebelumnya.

Sehun berambut pendek, dia memakai celana, bahkan dia masuk ke toilet laki-laki.

"_Pemuda itu..."_

Tiba-tiba ucapan sahabatnya menyeruak dalam ingatannya. Selama ini Minho selalu menyebut Sehun 'Pemuda', bukan gadis, atau yeoja, atau apapun sejenisnya. Namun seolah tuli, Chanyeol hanya fokus pada pemikirannya.

Jangan lupa juga saat Sehun memanggil pemuda terbakar matahari itu dengan panggilan hyung.

Jadi selama ini hanya dirinya yang menganggap kalau Sehun perempuan?

Kemudian tatapan Chanyeol tertuju pada dada Sehun yang datar seperti triplek.

Sehun yang menyadari kemana arah pandangan Chanyeol, segera menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

.

Bisa diambil kesimpulan kalau selama ini Chanyeol mengejar laki-laki. Bukan perempuan.

Cinta pertamanya adalah laki-laki, bukan perempuan.

Gadis cantik yang selama ini membayangi mimpinya adalah laki-laki, bukan perempuan.

Dan kenyataan yang menyakitkan bahwa orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah laki-laki.

Laki-laki,

Laki-laki,

Laki-laki,

La-

"Arrghh!"

Chanyeol berlari kesetanan. Berusaha menghindari kenyataan yang seolah mengejarnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang diam mematung, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian.**

**Pukul 07:15**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Minho pada Chanyeol yang sedang celingukan seperti mencari seseorang.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," ujar Chanyeol tanpa memandang sahabatnya. "Cepat kemari," Chanyeol menarik Minho untuk ikut sembunyi di balik tiang lampu saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya sudah tiba di depan gerbang.

"Sehun?" Minho menatap Chanyeol penuh pertanyaan. Namun dia tidak dihiraukan oleh sahabatnya. "Kau bertekad untuk melupakannya, dan itu hanya bertahan selama tiga hari?"

"Berhenti mengejekku."

Mata Chanyeol melebar saat melihat pujaan hatinya mencium pipi pemuda lain.

'Siapa kali ini? Cukup dengan si Jongjong,' batinnya mendengus kesal.

Chanyeol segera keluar dari tempat sembunyinya ketika melihat Sehun berlari menuju kelas. Dia berdiri dihadapan pemuda dengan mata rusa. Cukup manis, tapi tidak secantik Sehun.

Merasa ada yang menatapnya, pemuda rusa itu berbalik dan memandang pemuda tinggi di hadapannya dengan pandangan bingung.

Chanyeol menyeringai menyebalkan saat menyadari satu hal yang membuatnya menang telak.

"Pendek," dengus Chanyeol mengejek, dengan senyum kemenangan yang melengkung indah di bibirnya yang tipis.

Sementara pemuda rusa itu hanya berkedip dua kali. 'Apa aku mengenalnya?' batinnya. Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Halo semua, Taku disini.

Saya meneror author lain agar bisa apdet lebih cepat. Hahahaa...

Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah meninggalkan review. Saya harap reader meninggalkan jejaknya, karena jujur, membuat ff bersambung dengan beberapa penulis yang memiliki pemikiran beda itu lumayan sulit. Kadang berbeda dengan persepsi kita.

Chapter ini adalah tentang cinta pertama Chanyeol, yang dia kira orang yang dicintainya adalah perempuan. Dan akhirnya sadar juga kalau Sehun itu sebenarnya laki-laki. _Poor Chan-Chan_. Chanyeol disini adalah pemuda populer yang disukai banyak orang, namun selalu salting saat berhadapan dengan orang yang disukai. Maaf sudah menistakan ChanChan. Lol.

Aku mencoba untuk menghubungkan chap ini dengan chap 1 dan 2. Maaf kalau gagal.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Tetap dukung author-author disini. Bagaimanapun ini adalah project baru.

#Bow

Mind to review?

Ps: Chap selanjutnya adalah Dhan mi. Fighting!


	5. KrisHun Part

Mengejar Cinta Sehun!

KrisHun Part!

.

Pair : Seme x Hun

By : Oh Dhan Mi

.

New Neighbor

.

.

"_Hey jangan meletakkannya disana. Itu bisa pecah!"_

"_Aishh. Kau ini, letakkan yang benar. Itu barang mahal!"_

Teriakan-teriakan di pagi hari itu membuat Sehun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Padahal sekarang sedang hari libur dan Ia masih ingin bergelut manja dengan bantal kesayangannya. Lagipula, siapa pagi-pagi seperti ini yang membuat kegaduhan di samping rumahnya. Dengan wajah kesal, Sehun menyingkirkan selimutnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"_Eoh? _Tumben sekali Kau cepat bangun di hari libur begini." Celetuk Ibu Sehun melihat anaknya menghampiri dapur dan mengambil air minum.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas kemudian meneguk setengah air minumnya setelah Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi _pantry _berhadapan dengan Sang Ibu yang sedang memasak sarapan. "Suara berisik di sebelah mengganggu tidurku. Memangnya ada apa?"

Nyonya Oh mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun kemudian tersenyum. "Kau tahu Mr. Jung sudah pindah minggu lalu bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ada keluarga baru yang menempati rumahnya pagi ini. Kalau tidak salah mereka adalah keluarga dari China dan menetap di Korea. Marganya Wu. Ah, nama anaknya Kris!"

UHUK'

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Pelan-pelan minumnya Hunnie."

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun lagi setelah berhasil meredakan batuknya.

"Kris. Kau mengenalnya?"

_Tentu saja. Dia sunbe paling menyebalkan disekolah._

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan tidak mau mengenalnya." Ujar Sehun cepat kemudian beranjak meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya kembali. Melanjutkan tidur mungkin. Sementara itu Nyonya Oh hanya bisa mengerinyit heran melihat tingkah aneh anaknya di pagi hari itu. Sepertinya, Sehun belum benar-benar bangun dari mimpinya.

Namun seperti dugaannya, Sehun tidak akan bisa menutup matanya lagi. Ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjur. Ia pun berjalan menuju beranda kamarnya ingin menikmati matahari pagi. Sepertinya melihat _sunrise _dari balkonnya tidak buruk.

Perlahan cahaya orange mulai menyinari beranda Sehun. Namun bukannya beranjak, Sehun memilih diam menutup matanya menikmati cahaya matahari hangat menerpa wajahnya.

"Kulitmu bisa gosong kalau Kau berdiri disana bodoh!"

Suara berat itu menghancurkan suasana indah Sehun di pagi hari. Ia menoleh menatap tajam walau terlihat lucu _namja _bersurai _blonde _di seberang beranda kamarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu _sunbe_." Jawab Sehun ketus mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat _namja _yang berada di seberang sana menelan ludah diam-diam.

"Kau ketus sekali pada tentangga barumu!" Cibir Kris dengan nada datarnya.

"Kalau saja tentangga baruku bukan _sunbe_, Aku pasti sudah berdiri didepan rumahmu dengan memegang sebuah kue dan mengucapkan selamat datang sambil tersenyum." Jawab Sehun sarkas.

"Kau pasti akan melakukannya nanti."

"Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah!" Sehun berbalik masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras sedikit menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal membuat Kris terkekeh kecil. Sehun mengelus dadanya dengan sabar kemudian tersenyum mencoba melupakan fakta kalau _sunbe _paling menyebalkannya itu adalah tetangga barunya.

.

.

.

Rasanya Sehun ingin menjedukkan kepalanya di tembok dengan keras. Rasanya Ia ingin terbang ke planet tak berpenghuni dan menghilang untuk sementara. Kenapa juga Ia kehilangan alasan sebelumnya kalau Luhan atau Jongin _hyung _sudah mengajaknya pergi. Atau paling tidak Ia beralasan saja ingin pergi kerumah Tao melihat anjing lucunya. Dan bukannya berdiri didepan pintu besar bercat putih didepannya..

_Hell_!

_God_! _Tolong makhluk Tuhan paling manismu ini..._

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar kemudian mengangkat tangannya memencet bel di depan wajahnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya memegang tangan sebuah piring yang berisi kue buatan ibunya. Oh ayolah, kenapa mimpi buruknya di pagi hari benar-benar terjadi?

KLEKK'

Diam-diam Sehun menelan ludah saat pintu besar didepannya bergeser. Ia berdehem sejenak dan mempersiapkan senyum manisnya-_ekhem-_senyum palsunya maksudnya jika saja yang membuka pintu adalah _sunbe_nya itu.

"_Annyeong haseyo. _Sehun _imnida, _Saya tentangga Anda."

Beberapa detik berlalu namun orang yang didepan Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab sapaannya. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum menampilkan _eye smile_nya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang Kau akan melakukannya."

Di dalam hati Sehun sudah menyumpah banyak-banyak namun Ia tetap tersenyum tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan pada tentangga barunya itu. Terlebih lagi, Dia adalah senior Sehun di sekolah.

"Ini kue dari Ibu saya. Mohon di terima."

Kris akhirnya terkekeh tidak bisa menahan tawanya walau itu hanya berlaku sejenak karena Kris kembali memasang wajah _stoic_nya. "Terima kasih—"

"Sehun!" Sela Sehun sambil tersenyum paksa yang sangat terlihat.

"Ah, Sehun. Si _hoobe _ku yang paling bodoh bukan?"

Seketika muncul perempatan di dahi Sehun walau itu tak mengurangi kemanisan wajahnya. "Kurasa Anda salah orang. Saya permisi dulu dan bisakah Anda membawa piring Saya kembali nanti."

"Ah yah? Terima kasih banyak Sehun-_sshi_."

Dan sepertinya Sehun harus menghabiskan uang jajannya membeli _bubble tea _untuk menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Hunnie Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan wajah cemberut membuat Jongin mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak memakan bibir _pink _itu. Dan apapula tatapan memelasnya yang lucunya melebihi anjing-anjing di rumahnya.

"_Hyung_! Apa Kau tahu Kris _sunbe_?"

Walau bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin tetap mengangguk pelan. "Dia _sunbe _kita yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu kan? Sangar dan juga banyak ditakuti orang. Kenapa ? Apa Dia mengganggumu Hunnie?" Tanya Jongin mulai panik.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lucu kemudian menggeleng. "Heheheh. _Aniya_, Aku hanya bertanya." Jawabnya dengan senyuman polosnya membuat Jongin bernafas legah.

"Oh yah? Kau sudah jarang memberi makan anjing-anjingku. Kau sudah bosan yah?"

Sehun dengan cepat menggeleng. Jujur saja Ia sangat merindukan anjing-anjing Kai. Hanya saja, kemarin saat Ia ingin berkunjung kerumah Kai. Ibunya dengan senyum manis plus menakutkannya memberinya daftar belanjaan plus ancaman jika Ia menolaknya.

"Lalu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kita banyak tugas _hyung_." Jawab Sehun setengah berbohong.

"_Jinja_? Bukannya Kau sibuk dengan _hyung _pendekmu atau dengan Tao yang selalu menjahilimu itu." Ujar Jongin dengan nada cemburu yang sangat jelas, namun memang pada dasarnya Sehun yang baik hati dengan kepolosan yang tak terhingga _namja _itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hehehe. Kenapa _hyung _bisa tahu. _Hyung _peramal yah?"

Tuh kan?

Sehun itu terlalu polos untuk berbohong, Ia sangat muda di pancing agar kebohongannya terbongkar. Dan Jogin hanya bisa diam-diam menghelah nafas sabar berharap suatu hari nanti Sehun akan menyadari perasaannya.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya menebak." Jawab Jongin lemas.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun dan Jongin makan. Kris yang duduk di sudut kantin hanya bisa mendengus geli. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya Ia mulai tertarik pada _namja _unik yang banyak di dekati _namja _tampan itu. Dan yang menggelikan adalah, Sehun sepertinya tidak menyadari apa-apa tentang semua perhatian yang diterimanya. _Namja _itu sangat tidak peka. Benar-benar tidak peka hingga membuat Kris kesal setengah mati.

Kris beranjak dari kursinya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kantin tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat usaha _hoobe_nya yang bernama Kim Jongin itu untuk mendapatkan hati Sehun. Hell! Ia cemburu sebenarnya. Ia cemburu karena Ia tidak bisa sedekat itu dengan Sehun sama seperti para _namja _yang mendekatinya. Hanya saja, Ia terlalu gengsi mencuri-curi perhatian _namja _itu. Ia menyukai melihat ekspresi kesal namun lucu dari wajah Sehun. Yah, Kris menyukai wajah polos tak berdosa itu mengernyit menahan kesal karena ulahnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, _hyung _tidak bisa menjemputku?"

"_..."_

"Baiklah! Maaf Aku sudah merepotkanmu _hyung_."

Sehun menghela nafas menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah mati. Tadi, Ia di beri tugas tambahan oleh guru kesayangannya. Dan sekarang sudah sangat sore, Ia menyuruh Jongin pulang lebih dulu melihat _namja _itu terlihat sangat lelah padahal Jongin sudah menawarinya untuk pulang bersama. Ia, menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal, seharunya Sehun tahu kalau Luhan itu orang sibuk dan tidak akan bisa menjemputnya.

Sehun pun memilih berjalan pulang kerumahnya dengan jalan kaki. Salahkan saja, Ia bangun telat dan lupa meminta uang jajan pada Ibunya. Tadi, saja Ia sangat berterima kasih saat Zi Tao mentraktirnya makan. Sudahla, tidak ada gunanya mengeluh. Lagipula, menikmati sore hari tidak buruk juga.

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat Sehun melewati jalan gang sepi. Beberapa kali, Sehun mengusap kedua lengannya merasa merinding. Ukh, Seharusnya Ia tidak lewat jalan ini saja. Seharusnya Ia lewat jalan lain walau jarak tempuhnya lebih jauh. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sehun harus mengatakan Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal.

BUGH' BUGH'

Sehun berjingit ngeri mendengar suara gaduh dari ujung gang yang ada di samping jalannya. Ia ingin berjalan lurus saja dan mengabaikan suara-suara itu namun saat Ia menoleh, Sehun tercengang di tempat.

Disana, di ujung gang sempit. Dengan diterangi cahaya lampu jalan yang minim, Sehun melihatnya. Orang yang masuk daftar yang paling di hindarinya tidak berdaya di pukuli oleh beberapa orang.

"Kris _sunbe_!"

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

_BODOH.._

Sehun merutuk dalam hati saat orang-orang sangar itu berhenti memukuli Kris dan kini berbalik menatapnya. Sehun meneguk ludahnya yang tiba-tiba saja sangat pahit. _Eomma, appa, _Jongin, Luhan _hyung_, Huang Zi Tao atau siapapun itu tolong selamatkan Aku.

"Kau berikan dompetmu!"

"_Nde_?"

Sehun dengan tampang bodohnya terbengong saat orang-orang sangar itu menghampirinya dan meminta dompet darinya.

"Ku bilang berikan dompetmu."

GLEK'

Kembali meneguk ludah yang entah kenapa bertambah pahit padahal Ia tidak pernah meminum kopi melihat orang-orang itu semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan membawa balok tebal.

"Aku tidak punya..," Cicit Sehun. Seharusnya, Seharusnya, Seharusnya. Yah seharusnya sekarang Ia sudah tidur nyenyak di kasur empuknya dan bukannya menjadi sok pahlawan menolong _sunbe _yang paling menyebalkannya itu.

"KAU—"

Sehun menutup matanya sudah siap menerima pukulan. Namun detik berikutnya, Sehun tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan sekarang sebuah punggung kokoh berdiri didepannya menahan balok itu dengan satu tangan.

_Ukh, pasti sakit..._

"Kau masih bisa berdiri rupanya."

Kris menatap datar ketiga preman pemalak di depannya. Ia merenggangkan sedikit ototnya yang terasa kaku sebelum dengan gerakan cepat, Kris menendang dada salah satu preman didepannya hingga preman itu terjatuh.

"Ayo kemari kalian!" Kedua preman lainnya menatap temannya yang terkapar di atas aspal. Mereka menatap ngeri temannya yang terbatuk darah. Mereka berdua menelan ludah kemudian saling menatap dan berlari meninggalkan Kris dengan ketakutan.

"_Aishhh_.., Kalian!"

Sementara itu Sehun hanya terdiam terkejut mencerna kejadian sebelumnya. Kris sepertinya pandai berkelahi lalu kenapa Ia membiarkan para preman itu memukulinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun belum menjawab. Tepatnya, Ia masih mencerna kejadian barusan membuat Kris mendengus tidak sabar.

"Hey _hoobe_ku yang paling bodoh. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kali ini Sehun dengan cepat merespon saat Kris kembali menghina dirinya. "Aku tidak bodoh!" Sanggahnya dengan nada kesal.

Kris menghela nafas pelan merasa legah. Ia kemudian berjalan mendahului Sehun yang masih mematung di tempatnya. "Kalau Kau ingin wajahmu bernasib sama dengan wajahku. Tinggallah lebih lama disana."

Sehun terperanjat, Ia langsung berlari mengejar Kris yang ternyata sudah cukup jauh didepannya. "_Sunbe_!"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Bodoh! Kau itu benar-benar bodoh. Sudah tahu tidak bisa berkelahi kenapa Kau tidak kabur saja."

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang di pukuli seperti itu." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

_See_! Sehun itu terlalu baik dan polos. _Namja _itu dengan cepat melupakan sesuatu jika sudah menyangkut tolong menolong orang.

"Sudahlah! Sudah sana, pulang."

Sehun berdecak pelan kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah obat plester dari dalam saku baju seragam sekolahnya. "Obati lukamu _sunbe_! Itu bisa infeksi." Ujar Sehun dengan segala kebaikan hatinya memberikan beberapa potong plester obat itu pada Kris.

"Berhenti!"

"_Nde_?"

"Kau! Apa Kau tahu kenapa Aku sering mengatakan Kau bodoh?"

Sehun menggeleng ragu,"Itu karena Kau bodoh atas kepekaanmu terhadap perhatian orang lain."

"Maksud _sunbe_?"

Kris mendekati Sehun menundukkan wajahnya dan mendekatkannya di wajah Sehun yang reflek memundurkan wajahnya. "Berhenti membuat orang lain terlalu banyak berharap padamu. Kau tahu? Sikapmu itu akan membuat banyak orang terluka. Sebaiknya Kau harus mulai menentukan siapa yang lebih harus Kau perhatikan." Sehun mengerjapkan matanya mencerna setiap perkataan Kris.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti _sunbe_, Apa maksudmu?"

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian menghela nafas kasar. Kris berdecak pelan. Sehun benar-benar tidak peka. Sangat tidak peka. Bahkan Kris sudah menjelaskannya dengan sangat jelas, namun memang dasar Si Oh Sehun bodoh dan polosnya membuat orang ingin sekali menerkamnya.

"Sudah Ku bilang Kau itu bodoh!" Gumam Kris sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Sehun yang benar-benar penasaran dengan maksud perkataan Kris.

"_Sunbe-nim _Kau belum menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. Apa maksudnya itu?"

Kris memilih mengabaikan Sehun dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Percuma saja menjelaskan ini itu pada _namja _itu. Ia seperti menjelaskan sesuatu pada anak berusia tujuh tahun. Biar saja nanti Sehun yang menyadarinya sendiri. Dan yah, disaat Sehun menyadarinya Ia sepertinya harus siap menerima kenyataan untuk patah hati mengingat Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan _namja _itu.

TBC

_Holaaaa..._

Ada Oh Dhan Mi si author kecehhhhh #plakkkk

Dhan Mi milih KrisHun soalnya Dhan Mi Cuma ngefeel sama KaiHun dan KrisHun #AmpuniDakuKakak-Kakak :D . Dhan Mi tahu ini absurd. Sumpah, Dhan Mi ngerasa kehilangan gaya penulisan soalnya.. Soalnya pemirsahhh.. Soalnya Dhan Mi buatnya datar-datar ajah nggak ada Hurtnya. Yah kenal Dhan Mi tahulah, Dhan Mi ini pencinta FF Hurt Kkkkkk #plakkk

Tetapi Dhan Mi harap ini memuaskan yah.. Semoga kalian tetap stay sama FF Kami.. Love you dah semua yang udah sempat review..

Oh yah setelah melalui kontroversi yang panjang dengan Author yang lain, akhirnya keputusan Dhan Mi yang terpilih yaitu tidak ada penambahan pair. Hanya ada lima pair dan itupun bakalan END di Chapter 10.

PS : Selanjutnya buat Kak Oniex Fighting ! ^_^


	6. KaiHun Part II

**Mengejar Cinta Sehun**

**Pair : KaiHun, HanHun, KrisHun, Chanhun**

**Chapter 6 by : ChocoKookies**

**.**

**.**

**Appetizer Fiction.**

**KaiHun Part,**

**.**

**.**

" Baca apa Jongin-_hyung_ ? " suara Sehun mengalun ditelinganya bagai sengatan listrik. Membuat Jongin langsung tersadar dalam keasyikannya membaca.

" Sherlock Holmes. Kau baru datang ? " Sehun menggangguk, mendudukan diri di samping Jongin. Lalu ia menopangkan dagu dengan kedua tangan, sambil memiringkan kepala.

" Apa tidak pusing _Hyung_, membaca buku setebal itu ? "

" Tidak, ini sangat seru Sehun. Mau membacanya? "

" Terimakasih _Hyung_, bagiku komik jauh lebih mengasyikan "

" Ckck, yasudah. Kita pulang sekarang ? "

" Tapi mampir dulu ya, aku lapar sekali nih _Hyung_ ! " ucap Sehun sambil mengelus-elus perut. Jongin cuma menggeleng, lalu mengenggam tangan Sehun " Siap ! ayo jalan ". Mereka berjalan menuju tempat makan kesukaan Sehun. Di sana Jongin dan Sehun saling berbincang, tertawa, dan bercanda. Ini merupakan momen terindah, terutama bagi Jongin. Dia amat bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama pujaan hati. Terlebih-lebih itu Sehun.

Jam bergulir cepat, senja mulai menyelimuti langit. Waktunya untuk pulang, lalu mengakhiri saat bahagia ini. Jongin masih mengenggam tangan Sehun, berdampingan berjalan menikmati indahnya sore. Sekalian mengantarkannya ke rumah.

" Sampai besok Sehun " ujar Jongin begitu mereka sampai di depan rumah Sehun

" Dah,_ Hyung_ ! " dia melambaikan tangan, lalu berlari memasuki rumah. Jongin masih memerhatikan rumah Sehun, setelahnya ia beranjak pulang.

" Lelahnya..." ucap Jongin merentangkan badan

" Mandi sepertinya menyenangkan "

.

Jongin tengah menyandarkan diri di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya, sambil tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel. Dia terkikik dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat layar ponsel menampilkan foto-foto dirinya bersama Sehun, juga berbagai pose menggemaskan Sehun. Pikiran Jongin melayang, mengingat-ingat kembali waktu-waktu kebersamaan dengan Sehun. Sekejap matanya melirik jam dinding.

Pukul 7 malam.

_Kira-kira Sehun-ah sedang apa ya?_ Jongin bertanya. Ah, lebih baik ia menelponnya.

_Tut..._

_Tut..._

" Halo, Jongin-_hyung_! " Jongin tidak dapat menahan senyumnya.

" Sehun-_ah_ sedang apa sekarang ? "

" Aku? aku sedang..."

_" __Hunnie ini minumanmu "_

...

" Terimakasih Luhan-_hyung_~"

_Oh, Luhan. Laki-laki pendek itu. Tsk, Jongin mencibir._

" Kau bersama Luhan sekarang, Hun-_ah_? Dimana? "

" Iya, di kedai dekat kompleks rumah Jongin-_hyung_ "

" Begitu...ah iya, apa Sabtu besok, kau kosong? Tidak ada acara?"

" Sabtu? Tidak kok Jongin-_hyung_. Memang kenapa? "

" Hehe, aku mau mengajakmu pergi. Kau mau, kan? "

" Boleh saja, _Hyung_. Jemput aku ya? "

" Baiklah, pukul 10 aku jemput. Oke? "

" Oke, _Hyung_. Sudah ya, kasihan Luhan-_hyung_ dia diam terus daritadi "

" Ya...malam Sehun-_ah_ "

_Klik_

Sambungan berakhir, Jongin menatap nanar layar ponselnya. Meletakkan ponsel itu di meja sebelah. Dia menghela napas, seraya berujar

" Sampai kapan, akan begini terus Sehun-_ah_..."

.

.

.

.

Masih pukul 9 pagi, Sehun sudah rapih. Tinggal menunggu Jongin-_hyung_nya menjemput. Dia sangat bersemangat, menunggui hari ini sejak kemarin-marin. Tapi...ada sedikit perasaan resah merayapi. Sehun tak tahu apa dan kenapa itu, mungkin efek menunggu hari Sabtu itu cukup lama, mengingat Jongin menelpon pada hari Rabu. Daripada Sehun berprasangka terus-terusan, lebih baik menonton televisi. Omong-omong kartun favoritnya sedang tayang.

Waktu berselang, sejam berlalu. Sehun masih asyik menonton, hingga suara bel membuyarkan fokusnya.

_Jongin-hyung !_

Segera ia membukakan pintu, dan mendapati Jongin sedang tersenyum

" Pagi, Sehun-_ah_. Sudah siap ? "

" Sangat siap, Kapten! Ay yaya kita mau kemana ?"

" Menurutmu? " Sehun memasang pose berpikir yang menggemaskan. Membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk mencubit. " Ouh, Jongin-_hyung _! "

" Haha, ayo kita pergi sekarang " Jongin mengulurkan tangan lantas menggenggam tangan Sehun. Mereka memasuki mobil, lalu Jongin melajukan mobilnya.

Selama diperjalanan Sehun terus berceloteh tentang hidupnya. Mulai dari Candy anjing kecilnya Zitao, kekesalannya pada tetangga baru yang sekaligus _Sunbae_nya di sekolah Kris, kebaikan hati Luhan-_hyung_nya, dan yang terakhir mengenai Chanyeol yang Jongin tahu sebagai anggota tim basket sekolah. Dalam mencelotehkan semua itu, Sehun selalu mengekspresikannya dengan lucu. Dari menggerucutkan bibir, tersenyum, dan tertawa. Jongin senang mendengarnya, banyak orang yang perhatian dan sayang pada Sehun.

Dia menanggapi ocehan-ocehan Sehun dengan bergumam, sesekali melirik dan memberi ulasan senyum. Sedikit rasa tidak suka menyerang, terhadap perhatian orang-orang itu. Tapi, mengingat betapa lugu dan _clueless_nya Sehun atas perhatian mereka, Jongin cuma mampu menahan diri. Ingin sekali rasanya berteriak _" Aku mencintaimu Sehun, tolong jangan lihat yang lain. Cukup aku saja ! "_

Egois memang, dan begitulah sifat Jongin. Hanya saja Jongin masih belum bisa memastikan, apakah Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama atau malah tidak. Sekali lagi, Jongin berusaha menahan luapan hatinya. Ia terus berharap sambil menunggu waktu menjawab harapnya.

" Jongin-_hyung_..." tiba-tiba Sehun memanggilnya, membuat Jongin menoleh sedikit.

" Ya, Sehun-_ah_? Ada apa ? "

" Sebenarnya, kita mau kemana? Sepertinya jauh sekali ya ?" Sehun bertanya, matanya melihat sekeliling lewat jendela mobil.

" Sebentar lagi sampai. Kenapa? Kau lelah ? "

" Tidak, hehe hanya tidak sabar saja "

" Dasar kau.. " tangan Jongin terulur untuk mengusak rambut coklat Sehun.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai. Jongin mematikan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap turun.

" Pantai ?! Waaaah !" Sehun terdengar sangat antusias

" Kau senang ? "

" Heum... " Dia mengangguk, sampai-sampai poninya ikut bergoyang. Lantas buru-buru melepas _seatbelt_. Sehun keluar mobil, berlarian menuju tepi pantai sambil melompat kegirangan. Jongin menyusulnya, lalu ikut-ikutan bermain-main di tepi pantai. Mereka berlarian mengejar ombak, dan kembali ke pinggir ketika ombak menerjang. Saling menyipratkan air satu sama lain. Tertawa, bercanda, dan kebahagian terpancar jelas di wajah mereka.

Sesaat, Jongin menghentikan aksi menyiprat air ke Sehun. Dia melihat sepasang muda mudi sedang menaiki speed boat. Sepertinya akan seru bila dia dan Sehun begitu. Jongin bertanya

" Bagaimana, kalau naik itu ? " Jongin menunjuk ke arah _speed boat_. Sehun ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jongin. Dia terlihat bingung

" Tidak bahayakah ? aku takut tenggelam dan aku belum pandai berenang, _Hyung_ "

" Tidak akan. Kan, ada aku. Kau pasti baik-baik saja. Tenang " ucap Jongin bangga, menunjuk dirinya. Sehun menanggapinya dengan mengangguk. Setelahnya mereka berjalan menuju tempat penyewaan _speed boat_.

Sudah duduk di atasnya, Jongin menyalakan mesin. _Speed boat_ berderu, siap melaju, sebelumnya menengok ke belakang, Sehun memeluknya.

" Pegangan erat ! " komando Jongin, dan ...

_Wooosh, speed boat melaju cepat._

Menyibak-yibak air, membasahi baju mereka. Sehun awalnya merasa takut, namun setelah melaju...wohoho, _it's really kinda fun_! dia menyukai ini. Menikmati panorama laut dari atas speed boat, merasakan sensasi air menyibak ke tubuhmu cepat. Paling utamanya ialah ia merasakan hal-hal itu berdua Jongin, _Hyung _terbaiknya.

Usai melakukan permainan _speed boat_, mengganti pakaian, mereka memilih menduduki diri di pinggir pantai merasakan sore. Langit biru berganti oranye, _sunset _tiba. Jongin dan Sehun tentu tak ingin melewatkan yang satu ini. Melihat langsung detik matahari tenggelam. Mata Jongin terpejam sejenak, menghirup udara pelan-pelan, dan menghembuskannya. Tatapanya beralih ke seseorang di samping, yang kini sedang bergumam, menyanyikan bait-bait lagu.

Tak terlalu jelas, dan juga Jongin tidak mengerti itu lagu apa. Masa bodo, ia tak peduli. Apapun itu akan terasa merdu baginya, menaruh perhatian penuh pada Sehun. Merasakan seseorang terus memerhatikannya, Sehun menoleh. Mendapati Jongin tak melepas pandang darinya. Sehun bertanya,

" Ada yang salah denganku, _Hyung_? Oh, apa nyanyianku menganggumu ya ? "

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya, mendapat pertanyaan lugu tersebut.

" Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya memandangimu, tidak bolehkah ? " Sehun memiringkan kepala, dia belum sepenuhnya paham maksud Jongin. Memandanginya? Memangnya dia lukisan, _huh_.

" Aku kan bukan lukisan, _Hyung_ "

" Kau bahkan lebih indah dan mengagungkan daripada itu, Sehun "

" _Hyung_ mencoba menggombaliku ya ? Bisa saja, nih _Hyung_ ! "

" Itu fakta dan jujur. Aku hanya mengungkapkan "

" Terserah, _Hyung_ saja deh " Sehun kembali pada kegiatannya, begitupun Jongin. Mereka larut lagi, sejenak. Kemudian, Jongin bergerak, meenghilangkan batasan dirinya dan Sehun. Merentangkan tangan, mencoba merengkuh tubuh sedang Sehun.

_Grab_

Jongin berhasil memeluknya. Sehun kaget, merasakan tubuh seseorang menempel padanya. Segera, ia membalas pelukan Jongin.

" Aku... apa arti Kim Jongin untukmu, Sehun-_ah_ ? "

" Jongin-_hyung_? Hmm...kau _Hyun_g terbaik bagiku " Jongin mempererat rengkuhannnya. " Kalau Luhan, bagaimana ? "

" Luhan-_hyung_ juga _Hyung_ terbaik "

" Jadi, Jongin dan Luhan sama bagimu? Sama-sama _Hyung_ terbaik ? "

" Iya, seperti itu " hati Jongin sakit mendengarnya. Hanya sebatas _Hyung _terbaik?.

_Sehun-ah dirimu benar-benar_.

" Yang lain bagaimana? Orang-orang yang perhatian padamu " ya, Jongin tahu semua. Zitao, Kris, dan Chanyeol.

" Memang ada ya, _Hyung_ ? Aku tak tahu " anak ini benar-benar tidak peka. Jongin langsung melepas pelukannya.

" Apa Sehun tidak merasa jantung berdetak cepat saat berdekatan dengan _Hyung_?. Sama seperti _Hyung_ rasakan saat bersama Sehun ? " Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

" _Hyung_ punya penyakit jantung?, dan itu bereaksi saat bersama Sehun?. Ya ampun itu berbahaya, _Hyung_ harus segera ke dokter! "

_Tuhan, kenapa bisa ada manusia sepolos ini_. Jangan sampai Jongin harus melakukan hal di luar batas wajarnya, guna mengetahui perasaan Sehun.

Perlahan-lahan, Jongin bergerak lagi. Iris matanya tertuju lurus pada iris mata Sehun. Membius dan memenjarakan agar tidak beralih ke manapun. Sehun terdiam. Pelan-pelan, dan pasti, semakin dekat, hingga...

Bunyi kecipak bibir dan kulit terdengar. Jongin mencium dahi Sehun. Cukup lama, sampai keduanya turut hanyut. Saling memejamkan mata. Saat dirasa cukup, Jongin mengakhiri. Dia menatap wajah Sehun, mencari-cari secercah harap. Sehun membuka matanya lagi, dan di hadapkan oleh tatapan Jongin.

" Kalau yang barusan, bagaima...Sudah lupakan ! " ucapnya tak selesai, ketika tidak mendapati perubahan berarti di wajah Sehun. Walau ia menangkap sedikit rona merah menjalari pipi putih Sehun. Namun, sepertinya Sehun merasa biasa-biasa saja.

" Mari kita pulang. Hari sudah gelap " ujar Jongin pelan, mengulurkan tangan. Sehun menyambutnya, tanpa kata-kata lagi mereka beranjak.

" Jongin-_hyung_... terimakasih " Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu menengok dan disuguhi senyum _eye smile_ Sehun. Beratnya mencintai, begini ya? Mana mampu aku melepas dan tidak mengejarnya? pikir Jongin.

Dia mengangguk, kemudian melangkah lagi, hingga sampai di mobil. Mereka segera memasuki mobil, mengenakan _seatbelt_, Jongin menghidupkan mesin. Mobil bergerak, meninggalkan sang pantai, membelah jalanan. Selama itu, keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Sehun tak tahan, mulutnya sudah gatal bersuara,

" Jantung, _Hyung_ sakit lagi ? " Nada suaranya cemas. Sungguh, ia menghawatirkan jantung _Hyung_nya ini, Sehun kaget mengetahuinya.

" Tidak..." jawab Jongin singkat.

" Kalau bukan, berarti _Hyung_ lapar? "

" Tidak..."

" Haus ? "

" Tidak..."

" _Hyung _marah padaku ? "

" Ti... " Jongin melihat Sehun sekilas, lalu menghela napas. " Tolong jangan menganggu konsentrasi _Hyung_. Aku sedang menyetir ! " hening muncul kembali. Mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, Sehun menahan segala hasrat untuk bertanya.

Sehabis memakan waktu tempuh 20 menit, yang lebih cepat 25 menit dari sebelumnya. Mobil mereka tiba di depan gerbang rumah Sehun. Jongin menghentikan mesin. Terdiam sebentar, kemudian..

" Turunlah, sudah malam " perintahnya, tanpa melirik orang di sebelah. Sehun masih duduk, belum beranjak, memainkan ujung kaos, ragu untuk berbicara. Jongin masih menunggui Sehun keluar, melirik sekilas, memilih mengalah lantas berujar

" Kenapa belum turun ? ini sudah jam 9 lebih 15 menit. Jam tidurmu terlewat 15 menit. Tidak mau Mamamu marah pada _Hyung_, kan? Masuklah ! "

" Tapi..._Hyung_ "

" Tidak, aku tidak marah "

" Sungguh ? " matanya bersinar penuh harap.

" Ya. Lihat aku tersenyum kan, hehe ?" Jongin menarik sudut bibir dengan jarinya. Lalu terkekeh. Sehun turut terkekeh, secara cepat dia mendekati Jongin. Mengecup pipinya.

" Malam Jongin-_hyung_ " Sehun bergegas keluar mobil.

_Bagaimana Jongin?_ Dia diam, tubuhnya serasa kaku. Otaknya masih memeroses kejadian beberapa detik lalu. Lantas, jemarinya mengelus pipi yang habis dikecup Sehun. Degup jantungnya mencepat, aliran darah terasa naik ke wajah. Muka Jongin memerah,

" Ya..Tuhan. Yang tadi, nyata kan " dia menepuk dan mencubiti lengan kirinya. Sakit. Berarti nyata, Jongin tak menyangka, Sehun akan menciumnya!. Dia yang memulai, inisiatif, tanpa Jongin minta.

" Sehun-_ah_...manis sekali..."

.

.

.

.

.

" Hunshine, Hunshine.." panggil Zitao.

Hari Senin, saat ini mereka berada di kantin yang ramai. Zitao dan Sehun duduk satu meja. Sedari tiba di sini, Sehun terus menggerakkan kepala, ke kiri ke kanan. Seperti mencari keberadaan seseorang.

" Hunshine, mencari siapa ? "

" Jongin-_hyung_, Zitao " Sehun masih celingak-celingukan.

" Jongin _Sunbae_, klub tari ? "

" Iya..."

" Oh... " Zitao memutar bola matanya malas, dia tak suka kedekatan Jongin dan Sehun, ck. " Hunshine, Candy bilang dia merindukanmu "

" Benarkah ? " Sehun menoleh, pancarannya berbinar

" Serius, Candy kemarin bilang dia merindukanmu, rindu dipeluk dan dielus-elus kau. Kapan mau bertemu Candy lagi ? "

" Waah, aku juga rindu Candy. Kalau gitu, bagaimana nanti sepulang sekolah ?"

" Boleh saja, naik motorku ya "

" Oke... tapi, uangku tinggal sedikit, apa cukup untuk tiket masuk ke rumah Zitao ? "

" Pffftt.. haha. Kau masih percaya? Aku kan hanya bercanda " gelak tawa Zitao meledak, dia tidak yakin laki-laki di sebelahnya seumuran.

" Zitao jahat! Sehun kesal, huh! "

" Maaf, oke ? tetap jadi ke rumah bertemu Candy ya, hehe "

" Sip ! " kembali menikmati makanannya, berbincang dengan Zitao. Hingga Sehun lupa mencari Jongin, dia terlalu tenggelam dalam obrolan Zitao. Tak menyadari, kalau Jongin melihatnya, memerhatikan, dan mengeram kesal.

Sehunnya tertawa, dan nampak asyik dengan pemuda itu. Dia tak menyadari tatapan sayang berlebih di mata Zitao, _hah_ Sehun memang lugu.

Ekor mata Jongin menangkap Sehun berjalan. Sendirian, tanpa Zitao. Mau ke mana? Tanpa pikir apa-apa lagi Jongin membuntuti Sehun. Jongin berjalan 10 langkah di belakang, mengikuti terus. Langkahnya berhenti, tatkala Sehun menghentikan langkah, dan berdiri di hadapannya seorang pemuda pirang.

Kris...

Nampak mereka berbincang, samar-samar Jongin mendengar isinya.

" Hei, _Hoobae_ ! " panggil Kris, menghentikan laju kaki Sehun.

" Apa _Sunbae_ ? " mau tak mau ia menyahuti panggilan itu.

" Berhenti melakukan itu... "

Sehun tidak mengerti.

" Berhenti ? " Kris maju, mendekat lebih ke Sehun.

" Keluguanmu. Segala respon atas perhatian semua, tetapkan hati. Pilih salah satu di antara yang benar-benar kau sayang dan cinta. Paham ? "

Sehun memiringkan kepala, sangat bingung, dan tak paham maksud _Sunbae_nya ini.

" Aku nggak ngerti, _Sunbae_ " Kris hanya menghela napas, dia menepuk-nepukan kepala Sehun.

" Pikir sendiri. Dah, _Hoobae_ ! " begitu Kris berlalu, berjalan melewati Sehun. Ketika melangkah, ia melihat seseorang memerhatikan mereka daritadi, ia tersenyum.

Jongin masih berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang, mendapati senyum misterius Kris. Ia berusaha mencerna kilas adegan tadi, pikirannya berkecamuk. Memikirkan berbagai hal. Lalu, berujar lirih..

" Haruskah, Sehun ?... "

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N :**

**Hello, maafkan aku mengupdate chapter ini lama. Author yang lain terutama, Rain aku minta maaf, karena kemarin-kemarin aku sedang berada di antah berantah dan virus wb menyerang. Aku harap chapter ini nggak bikin kecewa kalian semua, aku sempet kaku menulis lagi, dikarenakan hiatus. Kritiki dan sarannya sangat dibutuhkan, agar aku bisa memperbaiki tulisan ini, hehe ^^**

**Pokoknya, tetep support author-author di sini, tetep support FF ini, dan tetep support Kaihun. Hahaha...**

**udah ya aku rasa cukup cuap-cuapnya...**

**Selanjutnya, bagianmu Kak Rain...**

**S.E.M.A.N.G.A.T ! ^^**

Salam ChocoKookies...


End file.
